Um bebê para Hermione Granger
by brenda.m
Summary: Um acordo. Entrevistas. Inúmeros candidatos. E com a ajuda de Draco Malfoy, ela vai descobrir quem é o cara certo.
1. Chapter 1

**And if I never see your face again**

**I don't mind.**

Ela tocou a campainha do apartamento, confusa. Mas tudo ia se resolver, certo? Ela fora até ali, e esta era a parte mais complicada.

- Granger? – Malfoy murmurou, com o cenho franzido.

Hermione lhe ofereceu um sorriso desconfortável, e tentou – ô se tentou! – não reparar ao fato de que ele estava sem camisa e a barba por fazer. Mas sentiu ímpetos violentos de passar sua mão pelo físico sarado do ex-inimigo, deixar que as mãos dele corressem por seu corpo e que ficasse presa entre o corpo dele e algo mais, que podia ser A cama, mas também podia ser qualquer lugar.

Ele pareceu meio nervoso, o que não era tipicamente Malfoy, e passou a mão nos cabelos.

- Ok, antes de entrar aqui, quero que me prometa uma coisa. – Falou, olhando para os lados.

- Lá vem merda...

- Sangue-ruim. – Ele a censurou, com um olhar dominante. – Prometa que não vai armar nenhum escândalo ou me dar qualquer sermão. Tsc, tsc. Caso contrário, será expulsa do meu apartamento.

- Ok, ok. Eu... – Ela pausou, fixando o olhar nos dele, exitante. - ... Prometo. – Completou, entrando em pequenos passos no apartamento.

Quando ela adentrou, um forte cheiro de sexo invadiu suas narinas. _Argh_, gemeu, censurando ele com o olhar, especialmente quando notou que uma loira desconhecida estava completamente à vontade tomando café da manhã.

- Oi. – A desconhecida falou.

- Essa é a... a...

- Anne. – A garota completou, sem se importar. – Prazer! – Falou, enquanto recheava uma torrada. – Então você é A _famosa _Hermione Granger?

Draco permanecia alheio a conversa das duas.

- Famosa? – Hermione perguntou. – É, fui eu quem ajudou Harry e Rony a derrotar o Lord Vold...

- Não, não. Quando eu disse famosa, eu quis dizer que Draquinho não para de falar de você nenhum segundo. – A loira falou, dando uma olhada em seu relógio. – Ah merda, tô atrasada pra reunião! Preciso ir, mais uma vez, prazer em conhecê-la Granger! – A garota pegou a bolsa e colocou em seu ombro de forma delicada. – Se precisar é só ligar, Draquinho. Beijos. – E saiu do local, batendo a porta do apartamento sem grande força.

- Famosa? – Hermione repetiu, fitando-o.

- Que foi? – O loiro murmurou. –Não posso mais falar sobre nossa aversão?

Ela revirou os olhos, cansada de argumentar.

- Que seja. – pausou. – E quem diabos é essa Annie, doninha?

- E eu devo satisfações a você porque...? Ah, espera: eu não devo satisfações, tsc tsc tsc. – Ironizara, seguro. – De qualquer maneira, a...

- Annie?

- Pois é, essa aí é mais uma em minha lista, claro. – Retrucou, dando seu melhor olhar de tensão. – Afinal, qual era o assunto tão urgente que precisava vir aqui me dizer às... – Olhou em seu relógio. – 7hs da manhã? – Dera uma segunda pausa. – Que eu saiba, só nos falamos no St. Mungos... E olhe lá, tsc tsc tsc!

- Preciso da sua ajuda. – Dissera.

- Já pensou em procurar o Potty ou Cenoura ambulante? Porque, não sei se você percebeu, mas eles é que... Fazem esse tipo de coisa.

- Que tipo de coisa?

- Ajudar sangues-sujos.

- Idiota. – Ela murmurou, revirando os olhos. – Ok, eu vou logo ao ponto: Quero ter um filho. – Ela falou, alegremente, enquanto o observou cuspir o café que havia acabado de bebericar no tapete da sala.

- _Perdão, Granger?_ – Falou, fitando-a com os dois olhos cinzas bem arregalados.

- Um filho.

- _Agora?_

- Argh, não com você, loiro aguado!

Ele respirou fundo, dando um sorriso.

- Então... – Ele recomeçou, irônico. – Potter ou Weasley? Qual deles você quer que seja o pai?

- Não é tão fácil assim, além do quê, eles são meus melhores amigos... Eu estive pensando em... Inseminação artificial. Não pode ser tão difícil, certo?

- E não é. – Ele completou. – Mas qual o problema?

- Ok, eu queria ter acesso as fichas dos doadores e, hmmm, se possível, através do Hospital, queria que pudéssemos inventar razões pra fazer entrevistas... Quer dizer, não quero esperar um filho que tenha vindo de algum cara de genes estúpidos... Por Merlin, não! E já que você trabalha no St. Mungos...

- Você também trabalha, caso tenha esquecido Granger. – Ele reverteu.

- Eu sou a chefe da ala psiquiátrica, imbecil. – Pausara. – E você é o Diretor do Hospital! Notou a diferença?

- Claro, superioridade gritante, não é? Tsc Tsc Tsc.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy.

- Você calaria?

- Argh, cantadas adolescentes... Já pensou em crescer? – Ironizou ela, com um sorrisinho.

- Já. Mas eu prefiro apreciar minha juventude imortal... – Afirmou.

- Não sabia que uma conta bancária era sinônimo de beleza estética, tsc. Porque é óbvio que as mulheres só saem com você por interesse.

- Mas pelo menos eu ainda transo, _certo?_

- Com pseudo-prostitutas? Haha, aposto que sim. – Falou, ácida.

- E você?

- O que tem eu?

- É tão incapaz de arrumar uma transa pra procriação que prefere ser mãe através de um processo médico, o que na verdade só expressa a sua gigante frigidez?

- Eu não sou frígida! E muito menos incapaz, argh!

- Ainda se lembra da última vez que transou?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Malfoy?

- O tipo de pergunta que reconhece o fracasso da sua vida sexual. – Argumentou, dando mais um gole no café.

- Que seja. Vai me ajudar ou não?

- O que eu ganho em troca?

- Eu peço demissão.

- O quê?

- Demissão, Malfoy. Não era isso o que queria?

Ele pareceu incomodado.

- Óbvio, Granger. – Dissera, a contra gosto.


	2. Chapter 2

**08:15**

- Aqui estão as pastas com os perfis de todos os doadores de esperma. – Draco indicou, dando um bocejo e passando a mão no cabelo bagunçado. – O futuro pai do bebê Granger, tsc tsc tsc.

- Qual foi a desculpa que deu pra chamá-los aqui no hospital? – Hermione quis saber, curiosa.

- Disse que era uma questão de burocracia. – Esclareceu. – De qualquer forma, o primeiro imbecil chega aqui em 15 minutos... Um tal de Evan Madson. – Falou, lendo a ficha. – Hoho, isso vai ser engraçado...

- Perdão? O que vai ser tão engraçado?

- Entrevistar todos esses perdedores, tsc tsc tsc. – Completara, convencido.

- E quem disse que você vai ficar nas entrevistas, hã? – Fizera a pergunta, revirando os olhos sarcasticamente.

- Uma das condições do acordo, por sinal.

- Você tem "condições"... – Fizera aspas com as mãos. - ...? – Dera uma pausa, após observá-lo confirmar através de um olhar superior. – _Imbecil._

Ouviram pequenas batidas na porta, que antecederam a secretária.

- Sr. Malfoy...? O Sr. Evan está aqui, esperando pra vê-lo. – O simples anúncio fez com que Hermione ficasse rígida de nervosismo.

Por Merlin, aquele poderia ser_ O_ Pai!

_E também poderia não ser._ Hermione completou, quando viu o homem que entrara.

Era bem moreno. Com lábios grossos. Cabelos encaracolados. **E tinha tatuagens por diversas partes do corpo. **Tatuagens! _Argh!_

A castanha, desde que se entendia por gente, TINHA... problema com tatuagens. Especialmente aquelas que ficavam espalhadas por todo o corpo e tinha uns desenhos meio assustadores.

- Eu sou o chefe da clínica, me chamo Draco Malfoy. – Falara, apertando a mão do tatuado. – E essa aqui é a Dr. Granger, psiquiatra do St. Mungos. – Dissera, apontando para Hermione.

- Como vai aê, galera?

A castanha respirou fundo, dando a graças a Merlin que não fizera a inseminação artificial.

- Hã, bem, Sr. Evans. – Respondeu, confusa. – Muito obrigada pela visita, entraremos em contato Ok. – Dissera, empurrando o homem em direção a porta.

Quando voltou ao seu lugar, deparou-se com a figura do loiro, num sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Vai a merda, Malfoy. – Murmurou.

- O que eu fiz, Granger? – Ele perguntara, fingindo ingenuidade.

Ela apenas revirara os olhos.

**08:45**

- Olá, sou a psiquiatra chefe, pode me chamar de Dr. Granger, se preferir. – Ela murmurou, de forma profissional, fitando o estranho de cabelo loiro que acabara de entrar.

- Claro. – Ele murmurou, sorrindo.

Ele não era feio. _Nenhum pouco_, Hermione admitiu, enquanto observava os olhos verdes.

- Me chamo Aaron, Aaron Sparks. – Apresentou-se, seguro.

- E eu sou o Diretor da clínica, Draco Malfoy. – O loiro se dispusera, quebrando o tênue contato entre o estranho e a Granger.

Por Merlin, Granger estava... Flertando?

_Francamente!_ Exclamou pra si mesmo, afetado.

Fuzilou-a com os olhos, mas ela não lhe dirigiu qualquer atenção.

Apertou a mão do rapaz com força acima do normal, sentiu, segundos depois, que estivera tão perdido fitando Hermione, que esquecera de soltar a mão do Maldito Aaron Sparks. Quem aquele imbecil pensava que era, pra ter algum direito de simplesmente chegar e... Hipnotizá-la?

**08:50**

Estivera nos últimos minutos ouvindo o imbecil a sua frente responder uma série de perguntas de todas as espécies, que obviamente pareciam ainda mais imbecis cada vez que Granger derretia-se com as respostas.

- Gosta de música clássica? – perguntara, atenta aos verdes do doador de esperma.

- Você não? – Indagara de volta. – Não acho possível que alguém que não goste de Mozart... – O outro loiro dissera, sorrindo.

_Mozart? omg, ele gosta de Mozart! Ele entende de Mozart! Ah meu deus, ele seria... o pai perfeito! _Convenceu a si mesma, contente. Ainda que, hã, ele não fosse tornar-se literalmente O pai e sim apenas o maldito doador.

- Malfoy? – Chamou-o, com tom de voz radiante. – Precisamos conversar. – Falou. – Nos daria um segundo, Sr. Sparks? – Pediu.

Lá fora do consultório, o loiro apenas ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, ciente que viria merda pela frente.

- Eu já escolhi!

- O quê? – O loiro sussurrou, franzindo o cenho. – O imbecil de cabelo engomado?

- Ele não é um imbecil. Mas sim, estamos falando dele. – Sorriu, nas nuvens.

- E se ele estiver mentindo? E se ele estiver dizendo exatamente o que você espera ouvir?

- Como alguém pode saber o que espero ouvir hã? – Questionou, astuta.

- Prazer, meu nome é Draco Malfoy. – Ele começou, puxando-a lentamente pra beijar o canto da boca dela, e logo em seguida apertou a mão dela como se houvessem acabado de se conhecer. – Não sei bem o que dizer sobre mim, mas não sou um intelectual. É claro, eu gosto da 9º sinfonia de Beethoven e um pouco de ___Nietzsche, mas não o bastante pra ficar louco como qualquer um deles, tsc tsc tsc. – Terminou, sorrindo sedutoramente. –__ Quer meu esperma?____ – Acrescentou, sugestivo._

___Ela lhe deu uma tapa em seu ombro._

___- Ok, tem razão Malfoy. Parece fácil demais mentir durante essa entrevista... Mas eu não vejo outra maneira de avaliar os doadores. – Encerrou, distante._

___E se o tal Aaron Sparks não passasse de algum cara tão esperto e charmoso quanto Malfoy? __Desde quando Malfoy era charmoso?_

___Hermione suspirou._

___- Eu entendo de cafajestes, Granger. Por que não me deixa tentar avaliá-lo? – Perguntou, voltando ao maldito sorriso arrogante._

Voltaram a sala calados.

- Sr. Aaron... – Malfoy começou, após sentar-se na poltrona com certa prepotência. – Disse gosta de Mozart... Certo?

- Hã, acho que sim. – O outro loiro dispôs-se a concordar, fitando Hermione.

Draco Malfoy _sabia _como deixar alguém nervoso, devemos levar em consideração.

- Qual a composição de Mozart que mais gosta?

- Eu, er, aquela da... Hã, melodia clássica, você sabe... Aquela que tem notas bem...

Draco ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, ato que quase fez Hermione sorrir [Ok, quem podia culpá-la, se aquele loiro irritante ficava sexy quando fazia isso?], e esperava uma resposta do desconhecido com um sorriso de desprezo exposto.

- Não conhece realmente as composições de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, _conhece? _


	3. Chapter 3

Estava cansada. Tão cansada, que sem querer, deu um suspiro profundo, como se aquilo fosse a preparar pra o que viria depois. Até que sentiu duas mãos suaves massagearem seu ombro.

- Harry! – Censurou, levantando-se da poltrona para dar um abraço no amigo.

Ele beijou-a no rosto, fraternal.

- Você parece...

- _Eu sei._ – Retrucou, com a voz baixa. – É só que hoje foi um dia... Meio estranho. Com todas as entrevistas que tive que fazer com Malfoy.

- A doninha concordou mesmo? – Dissera, confuso.

- O que você acha? – Rebateu, divertida. – Eu disse que pediria demissão caso ele me ajudasse.

- Você o quê? – Murmurou o moreno. – Por Merlin, Herms! Você ama aquele lugar...

- E também amaria ter um filho. – Completou ela.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- E o Malfoy...?

- O mesmo imbecil. – Respondeu, alheia. – Tirando o fato de que realmente me ajudou hoje... Quase me fez acreditar que era humano.

- O que ele fez?

- Desmascarou um babaca que eu pensei que fosse o pai ideal, quer dizer, o doador ideal. – pausara, com o olhar perdido. – Sabia que ele entende Mozart e sinfonias de Beethoven?

- Hã, o babaca que tentou enganá-la...?

- Não, não. Eu tô falando do Malfoy... – Pausou, distante. – Ele gosta de MOZART!

- Tá, tá. Que seja. Que diferença isso faz?

- nenhuma. Eu só... Achei estranho o fato de um imbecil como ele ter algum tipo de cultura. Por Merlin, ele gosta de Nietzsche...!

O moreno revirou os olhos, para logo em seguida fitá-la de forma atenta.

- Que foi? – Perguntou confusa.

- Hermione Jane Granger está atraída por aquele... Imbecil. – Falou, um pouco chocado.

- Não, não estou.

- Sim, você está. Está fazendo aquela coisa de...

- Ok, aconteceu uma coisa meio estranha hoje...

- Que coisa?

- fui ao apartamento do Malfoy e...

- Você o quê?

- Fui ao apartam...

- Eu entendi, Hermione. Pode continuar.

- enfim, fui até lá e ele estava tomando café com uma garota totalmente desprezível e quando nos apresentou... Ela, por Merlin, ELA SABIA O MEU NOME! Sei que parece óbvio pelo fato de sermos meio famosos e etc, mas Harry, ela disse que sabia meu nome PORQUE O MALFOY "NÃO PARAVA DE FALAR DE MIM NENHUM SEGUNDO". Hã? Isso não parece normal...

- E não é. – Harry concordou. – Ele também se sente atraído.

- como assim "também"? EU NÃO ME SINTO ATRAÍDA POR ELE!

- Que seja.

- argh. – Ela murmurou, sentindo-se desconfortável.

- Ah merda – O moreno sussurrou, observando seu celular. – É a Gina... _De novo._ Precisou atender ok? Já volto. – Falara, saindo da mesa enquanto a castanha o ouvia dizer um Oi, amor...

Foi até o balcão pedir um segundo descafeínado, quando se deparou com aquela _coisa_.

- Malfoy? – Gaguejou, rezando aos céus que aquilo fosse uma alucinação.

- Andou me seguindo, Granger? – Não, aquilo não era uma alucinação... – Tsc tsc tsc.

Aliás, era bem real.

- Ah claro, eu o segui. – Concordou, irônica. – Óbvio... – Disse, sentindo o incômodo dos estúpidos olhos de Malfoy. Como alguém poderia parecer sarcástico ATRAVÉS DE OLHARES? Argh...!

- Ok, eu a segui. – Ele admitiu, convencido.

- Nossa, sério?

- Precisava falar com você.

- Essa é nova pra mim... – Comentou, irritada.

- Alguém já disse que você é pior que o grilo falante?

- Que grilo f...

- Tanto faz. O fato é que eu tenho um novo acordo.

- Sobre...?

- Sobre o nosso bebê, oras. – Retrucou, fazendo com que as pessoas ao redor os encarassem de forma chocante.

- _imbecil._ – murmurou por baixo do fôlego, levando-o pra mesa aonde estivera. – Nosso Bebê? Que eu saiba esse bebê é meu...

- Claro que é, Granger. Foi só uma forma de falar...

- Que seja. Qual o acordo?

- Eu a ajudo a encontrar o doador certo pro bebê e você não pedir demissão, mas...

- mas...? – Ela o ajudou, intrigada.

- Mas teria que deixar com que eu fizesse o seu parto.

- O quê? Por que iria querer isso? – falou, quase tocando na testa de Draco Malfoy perguntando-se _o que raios_ aquele imbecil estaria aprontando.

- Nunca fiz um parto antes.

- E daí? Existem milhões de grávidas no St. Mungos...

- Nenhuma delas vai ter o doador de esperma escolhido com a minha ajuda... – pausara, como se estivesse convencendo-a de que era um santo angelical. – E hoho, ia ser divertido. Eu poderia irritá-la até provocar um aborto, tsc tsc tc. – Brincou, com uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas.

- isso não teve graça.

- Eu sei que não, tsc tsc tsc.

- Ok, você não me convenceu e a resposta é não.

- Não vim aqui pra convencê-la, vim aqui pra comunicá-la. – Avisou, sarcástico.

Ela bufou, em cólera.

- Tá vendo? Existe prazer maior no mundo do ver essa cara de fúria?

- existe. – Pausou. – Eu te estrangulando... isso sim seria prazeroso.

- Perdão? – Ela ouviu uma terceira voz dizer. Era Harry. _Puta. Merda._

Malfoy sorriu, satisfeito com a pequena confusão de duplo sentido que armara.


	4. Chapter 4

**07:45**

- Quem temos aqui? – Ela perguntou, querendo alcançar as fichas dos doadores.

Malfoy ergueu-as, fitando-a com superioridade, crispando os lábios em um gesto de Vem pegar, sangue-sujo.

- Dois doares patéticos. – Respondeu, dando um passo a frente, com a intenção de intimidá-la.

Hermione, contudo, não se moveu. Apenas ignorou os centímetros que distanciavam seus corpos. _E argh_, seus rostos! Conseguia ver o nariz afilado de Malfoy, bem como a boca – entreaberta – e sem rachaduras. Haviam então, os olhos. Malditos olhos filhos da mãe! Por que tinham que ser tão estranhos? Desde quando ela queria que os olhos de Malfoy lhe dissessem alguma coisa?

- Imbecil. – Murmurou, como se ele não fosse capaz de escutar.

- Que seja. – Disse, indiferente.

- Gr.

- Eles já estão chegando, Granger. Relax... – Falara, colocando as fichas em cima de sua prateleira de pastas, pra poder tocar nos ombros da garota, como se quisesse massageá-la.

Detalhe: Ele _realmente _queria.

Ela retirou suas mãos com um falso sorriso de Já disse que te odeio?. Mas cada fibra gritante pelo restrito contato dos dedos e da palma da mão do loiro contra sua pele, de forma macia e suave, negava esse ódio.

- Que horas marcou a primeira entrevista? – Perguntara, desistindo e sentando-se.

- 09:30. – Respondeu. – O que há entre você e o Potter? – Dissera, bruscamente.

Ela arregalou os olhos e apenas cruzou os braços.

- Responde, Granger.

- Não preciso responder, Malfoy.

- Por que não o Potter?

- perdão?

- O Potter. Pra ser o doador... – Indicara, com certo desprezo.

- Somos amigos, não teria cabimento.

- E quanto ao Weasley? Vocês já saíram há algum tempo...

- Não quero que meu filho ou filha sejam como Rony. Quer dizer, respeito-o muito, mas... Ele é...

- Chato? Cansativo? Gay? Irritante? Pobre? Dono daquilo que alguns chamam de cabelo?

Ela apenas revirou os olhos.

- Vai a merda, Malfoy.

Ele sorriu.

- Que foi?

_Desde quando Malfoy sorria?_

- Nada. – Respondera, o sorriso desaparecendo de forma automática para dar lugar a uma expressão que de quem a considerava insana.

**09:32**

- Bom dia, Sr... – Ela pausara, encarando-o o homem a frente, como se ele lhe fosse familiar. Leu a ficha que Malfoy lhe entregara. – Finningan. – dera uma segunda pausa. – Espera... Simas Finningan? – Perguntara, relembrando seu colega de escola. – Nossa, quando tempo...! – Dissera, enquanto o homem a puxava para um abraço desajeitado.

- Eu é que digo, Hermione...!

_Um imbecil_, Malfoy classificou, e por mais que tentasse, não conseguia lembrar quem diabos era Simas na época de Hogwarts.

O homem a sua frente tinha os traços fortes, era bem branco, os cabelos em bagunça, de olhos quase negros, mas de alguma forma aqueles olhos não conseguiam ser comuns. Tinham um brilho próprio.

_Hermione, acorda, é o SI-MAS! _Ela tentou se convencer, sem sucesso.

O loiro ergueu-se, a fim de cumprimentar o tal cara.

- Draco Malfoy, chefe do St. Mungos. – Anunciou, apertando a mão do homem.

Só então Finningan notou que Hermione não era a única naquela sala.

Olhou-os como se não entendesse o que porquê de um Malfoy e uma Granger estarem trabalhando juntos.

- Não sabia que você fazia o tipo que doa o... hã...

- Esperma? – Simas completou, seguro. – Isso já faz tempo.

- Então, o que costuma fazer?

- Nada demais. Trabalhar no escritório e nadar. Às vezes jogo quadribol com uns amigos... – Falou.

- Quais seus gostos musicais?

- Por que todas essas perguntas?

- Processos burocráticos obrigatórios, Finningan. – Malfoy respondeu, fitando-o como se ele fosse um verme.

- sei. – O moreno falara, praticamente ignorando o loiro. – Odeio música clássica. – Disse. – Gosto de rock dos anos 80... – dera uma pausa. – e você, Mione?

_Mione._ Aquela pequena palavra contorceu o estômago de Draco Malfoy. _O nome dela é Granger, ouviu?_

Pela primeira vez algum doador havia interagido com a garota, o que a fez abrir um sorriso suave, quase de confissão.

- Os gostos da Dr. Granger são irrelevantes, Sr. Finningan. Atenha-se as perguntas. – Draco propusera, quebrando o contato visual dos dois.

- Você se considera uma pessoa responsável?

_Quer sair comigo? _Ok, Hermione não era tão corajosa a ponto de lhe fazer essa pergunta. Mas isso não significava que não quisesse.

- Não. – Simas respondeu, na mesma hora.

Hermione sorriu.

Malfoy teve vontade de lhe perguntar o que era TÃO engraçado naquele pateta, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

- Tem tatuagens?

- Ainda não.

**10:00**

- Não precisava flertar tão descaradamente com seu amiguinho, tsc tsc tsc... – O loiro começara.

- Eu sabia que viria um comentário desse. – Dissera, bufando.

- se sabia, então é verdade certo? Mas.. O Finningan? Francamente! O cara é um idiota...

- Menos idiota que você, eu garanto.

- Por que está defendendo ele?

- Não é uma questão de defesa. Você que é o imbecil paranóico aqui...

- Ah claro, você flerta com um perdedor e eu sou o paranóico. Você tem tooooda razão, Granger.

- Vai pro inferno, babaca.

- Por que está tão pê da vida, hã?

- Por que você tem que ser tão, _argh_, irritante? – Ela murmurou, controlando-se para não agredi-lo.

- Por que tem a necessidade de ficar dando em cima desesperadamente de todos os doadores?

- Eu não dei em cima de ninguém, mais que merda! – Pausara. – E não se percebeu, mas você está parecendo um namorado ciumento! Por Merlin!

- A única coisa que me interessa é a integridade das médicas do meu Hospital.

- O St. Mungos não é seu!

- Ele está sob meu comando, loooogo eu posso dizer que é meu.

- Mas não é.

- Sim, ele é.

- Não, ele não é.

- Sim, ele é...

- Não, ele não...

- Que seja, Granger. Por que tem que transformar tudo em discussão?

- Eu? Por Merlin, já parou pra pensar em quem começa os comentários sarcásticos e intensos?

- Acha meus comentários intensos?

- Às vezes... – Respondera, corando. – Mas no bom sentido... quer dizer, quando eu disse intenso eu quis dizer que, ah, você entendeu! – gaguejou.


	5. Chapter 5

- Por merlin, Granger! Estamos falando do Finningan! – Embora não estivesse ao seu lado, Hermione tinha certeza que ele revirara os olhos na pequena colocação.

- Bom, não temos muitas opções, certo? – Dera uma pausa. – Até agora já entrevistamos o cara das tatuagens, o impostor da música clássica, Finningan e o cara dos piercings...

- Exatamente. Foram só quatro doadores e no registro do St. Mungos nós temos pilhas de perfis...

- Eu sei, Malfoy. Só me sinto meio cansada de procurar a pessoa perfeita...

- Só estamos procurando a três dias, Granger.

- Três dias nesse festival de babacas. – Falou, com a voz baixa.

Malfoy conseguiu a ouvir soltando a respiração.

- Você vai encontrar o cara certo, Granger. Eu prometo. – Falara, aproximando o celular do ouvido, como se no contato estivesse se aproximando da garota.

- Aham. – Ela respondeu, do outro lado da linha. – Por que acha que o Finningan não é a escolha ideal?

- Ele é irritante.

- Não quer que eu faça a inseminação com ele, só porq...

- É. Qual o problema?

- O problema, Malfoy, é que isso se trata de mim. – Pausara. – E você não vai conviver com o bebê pra que ele o irrite da mesma forma... – Falara, baixando o volume da televisão em seu apartamento.

- Tem alguém aí?

- No apartamento?

- É.

- Não, haha, não mesmo.

- Ouvi uma voz masculina no fundo da ligação... – Ele começou, com a voz desconfiada.

- Deve ter vindo da TV, acabei de baixar o volume.

- _Deve?_ – A voz assumira um tom irônico. – Então tem mesmo algum cara aí?

- Argh, por que eu mentiria?

- Diga-me você.

- Ciúmes.

- Isso não é ciúmes.

- Bom, é o que parece.

- Que seja. – Falara, exausto da negação. – Está com sono?

- Não. Tenho coisas demais na cabeça.

- Que seriam...?

- Minha paciente se matou ontem de tarde. – Respirara fundo. – Eu fico pensando que é minha culpa, que talvez, eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa pra mudar... Quer dizer, eu ando tão obcecada com a idéia de encontrar o doador pra inseminação, que às vezes não consigo me focar...

- Por que não tira férias?

- Não vai ser preciso. Daqui a pouco vamos encontrar o doador e eu vou pedir demissão.

- Pensei que já tivéssemos conversado sobre isso.

- Isso o quê?

- A troca de acordos.

- Que seja, Malfoy.

- Por que o Potter agiu daquele jeito na cafeteria?

- Como assim?

- Como se soubesse de alguma coisa...

- Ele sabe.

- O quê?

- Ele é meu melhor amigo, ok? Eu precisava contar...

- Você têm amigos demais.

- E você tem ciúmes de todos eles, tsc tsc tsc...

- Acredite no que preferir, Granger.

- E você? Não está com sono?

- Um pouco.

- Quer desligar? Hã, amanhã nos falaremos de qualquer jeito, Malfoy.

- Eu sei.

- Então desligue e vá dormir.

- Não posso.

- Perdão?

- Não posso ir dormir. Estou acompanhado.

- Como?

- Uma garota, Granger. Você sabe, o de sempre.

- E por que estamos conversando a tanto tempo por celular?

- Ela foi tomar um banho e eu me senti entediado.

- Ok, muito bom saber que eu sou a sua ferramenta pra sair do tédio...

- Não é bem tédio, Granger.

- Então...?

- Não sei explicar, eu só... queria, hm, ouvir a sua voz. – Pausara. – certo, isso pareceu bem patético em voz alta.

Ela sorriu, surpresa.

- Preciso desligar, Malfoy. Tem alguém tocando a campainha aqui...

- Estava esperando alguém?

- Claro. Marquei com Finningan, você sabe, um encontro pra falar sobre os velhos tempos de Hogwarts...

- Isso é sério?

- Claro que não! Por Merlin!

- Então por que quer desligar?

- Talvez porque você é que esteja em um encontro com uma garota e conversando com outra por celular. Isso não parece... normal.

- Não é.

- Eu sei, de qualquer forma, Boa noite Malfoy.

- Boa noite.

E ela desligou. Mas não pelos motivos que falara. Não sabia como dizer, aliás, por que precisava dizer? Doía. Não sabia aonde, ou como. Mas porra, aquilo doía. Uma vontade absurda de embrulhar-se na cama e só levantar quando esquecesse do porque se sentia tão mal. Estava parecendo uma de suas pacientes, lembrou-se, irônica. De uma hora pra outra, tivera a impressão de que estava só, absolutamente sozinha. Claro, havia Harry, Rony, Gina, seus pais, seus pacientes, colegas de trabalho, Weasleys, etc, contudo, nenhum deles parecia o bastante.

Por que Draco Malfoy tinha que ser tão imbecil, e cafajeste e um filho da puta que sabia exatamente como enganar as pessoas? Aliás, que raios de revolta era essa, que sequer tinha motivo?

Depois de mais alguns minutos que se lembrou que a campainha continuava tocando. Abriu-a, desanimada.

- Harry? O que faz aqui? – Falara, olhando-o surpresa.

- Estava chorando?

- Não! Eu não... – Começou, enquanto levava uma de suas mãos aos olhos. Puta. Que. Pariu. Como ela podia estar lagrimando sem nem perceber? Hermione Granger, você tem sérios problemas. – Ainda não me respondeu o que faz aqui. – Retomou, como se a descoberta nunca tivesse ocorrido.

- Briguei com a Gina. Estou proibido de dormir em casa essa noite.

- Por quê?

- Perdi minha aliança de casamento.

- Mas como?

- Tirei pra tomar banho e esqueci de colocá-la de volta.

- Já tentou explicar isso a ela?

- Eu expliquei, mas ela disse que isso significava que eu não ligava pro casamento, que precisava valorizar mais tudo o que tínhamos e blá blá blá... Amanhã aposto que ela vai me pedir desculpas. – Pausara, dando um passo a frente. – Tudo bem se eu dormir aqui?

- Hã, óbvio Harry. Pode entrar. – Sinalizou.

Fechou a porta, enquanto via a figura do moreno sentar-se no sofá.

- Você não parece bem.

- Muitas coisas na cabeça, você sabe.

- Não, aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Não, não aconteceu.

- Somos melhores amigos, pode me contar qualquer coisa Herms.

- Eu sei. – Ela respondeu, meio indecisa, pausou, deixando que o silêncio preenchesse a verdade. Respirou fundo, antes de falar: - Você estava certo.

- Sobre...?

- Estou apaixonada por ele.

- Quem?

- Malfoy.

- Eu não disse que estava apaixonada, disse que estava atraída, mas puta merda, Herms. – O moreno tinha uma expressão tensa. – Apaixonada...?

- Estávamos conversando e ele disse que uma garota estava no apartamento, que aquilo era um encontro, que só estava esperando ela voltar do banho e matando tempo comigo. – Falou, como se estivesse arrancando algo grudado ao seu corpo. – E eu senti como se não quisesse mais respirar... E isso me lembra que eu tenho parado de pensar... argh, nele. O que é ridículo, porque só estamos convivendo há pouco tempo, meu deus, como eu sou idiota! – Falou, olhando pro chão.

- Nenhum cara liga pra outra garota enquanto espera seu encontro de sexo garantido sair do banho, Herms.

- está dizendo que ele... mentiu?

- É uma possibilidade. – Olhara pra ela, com atenção. – Ou ele pode sentir alguma coisa. Qual é! Uma garota tomando banho e pronta pra transar! Por que ele trocaria isso por uns minutos de conversa sobre tudo o que ele já está cansado de ver?

- E agora, Harry? O que eu faço? – Perguntou, um pouco suplicante.

- Boa pergunta.


	6. Chapter 6

**07:35**

- Aonde está a Dr. Granger? – O loiro perguntou, educado.

A secretária da garota apenas revirou os olhos, respondendo um _De folga, tsc tsc tsc._

Uma expressão de desconfiança de apoderou do rosto dele.

- Tem idéia de onde ela possa estar? – Perguntara, decidido.

A secretária revirou os olhos pela segunda vez, como se desse ao entender que todas as respostas eram óbvias.

- Cuidando do Potter, é claro. – Falou, e riu, gostosamente, quando viu seu chefe erguer uma de suas sobrancelhas.

Cuidando. Do. Potter. Que porra era essa? Desde quando Potter merecia cuidados? Desde quando ela e o Potter...? _Imbecil,_ pensou, antes de aparatar.

**07:36**

Apesar da descoberta da noite anterior, ela sentia-se feliz, e com razão. Voltou a mexer o chocolate quente com delicadeza: aquele era o café da manhã predileto do Potter.

Até ouvir alguém tocar a campainha. Embora só fossem 7 e tantas da manhã, moveu-se até a porta, meio irritada.

- Malfoy? – Murmurou, como se ele fosse um alien, quando o viu.

O loiro tinha os olhos cerrados e intensos.

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou, quebrando o clima de tensão.

- O que _você _faz aqui?

- Que eu saiba, esse é o meu apartamento. – Respondeu, abrindo a porta com cuidado e encostando-a.

- Não vai me chamar pra entrar? - Falou, com atrevimento.

- Por que eu faria isso?

- Tinha esquecido que é uma sangue-ruim sem educação.

- É, sou uma selvagem. Satisfeito?

- Não muito.

- O que raios faz aqui, Malfoy?

- Não tínhamos entrevistas a fazer?

- Na verdade, não. – Pausou, fitando-o feito um acéfalo. - Hoje é meu dia de folga..!

- É, mas pensei que usaria seus dias de folga pra se empenhar em achar o doador.

- Bem, você estava enganado. – Retrucou, segura.

- Por que está cuidando do Potter?

- Como ficou sabendo disso? – Havia choque na voz da castanha.

- Sua secretária. – Declarou, seco.

_Então era verdade...?_

- Estou cuidando porque gosto muito dele... – Dera um sorriso bobo, que fez Draco querer vomitar. – E porque ele é como um filho pra mim.

- Espera? Filho? Harry Potter é como um filho pra você? – Sussurrou, com nojo.

- Quê? – Falara, confusa. – Eu estava falando do James Sirius Potter, _filho do Harry e Gina._ – Declarara, sorrindo da expressão de entendimento do loiro. – Achou que eu estava... Hã, cuidando do H...

- Tia Mione! O que a senhora faz aí for... – Começara o pequeno garoto, de cabelos apontando pra todos os lados e olhos expressivos. – _Quem é ele?_ – O garotinho voltou a perguntar, de cara fechada.

Ela riu, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o loiro se antecipou.

- Me chamo Draco Malfoy.– Dissera, estendendo a mão ao garoto.

- Está tudo bem, James. – Ela falou, encorajando o garoto. – Ele é um colega.

- Ele é um Malfoy! – O pequeno murmurou, de cabeça baixa e olhar de desprezo.

- E quem disse que um Malfoy não pode ser nosso amigo? – Ela sussurrou, de forma doce.

- Tio Ron. – O garoto respondeu, cruzando os braços com a aparência de quem seria capaz de enfrentar o oponente.

A criança pareceu pensar a respeito depois do olhar rígido da Granger.

- Gosta de jogar Halo?

- Se eu gosto de jogar? – Falara, petulante. - **Eu** sou o _melhor jogador_ do mundo, tsc tsc tsc.

- Sério? – Os olhos do pequeno brilhavam.

**07:40**

- O que pensa que vai fazer?

- Eu não penso, Granger. _Eu vou jogar._

- Você não tinha que estar no St. Mungos?

- Claro que não, é a minha folga.

- Ok. E não passou pela sua cabeça que isso está começando a ficar bizarro? – Dissera, sussurrando no corredor.

- Isso o quê? – Falara, sarcástico.

- Você jogando Halo com o James no sofá do flat.

- Bem, ele me convidou.

- E desde quando se importa? – Pausara. – Aliás, não tem nada melhor a fazer?

- Não. E eu gosto de crianças.

- Ah claro, você gosta de crianças e... Você o quê? – Murmurara, fazendo uma careta de descrédito. – Desde quando gosta de crianças?

- Desde sempre, sangue-ruim. – falara, fitando-a como se fosse louca.

- Que seja.

- Muito bem, Granger. Agora eu vou jogar, tsc tsc tsc – Completara, erguendo as sobrancelhas em desafio e jogando-se no sofá bem ao lado de James.

O garotinho sorriu do susto que levara do loiro.

- Pronto pra perder, Potter?

James fez uma careta e lhe sorriu em resposta: - Até parece...

**08:30**

- Ok, vocês estão jogando a praticamente uma hora! – Falou, com autoridade. – E você James, precisa comer alguma coisa...

- Só mais essa partida, Tia Mione...

Draco parecia quase tão concentrado quanto o garoto.

- É Granger, deixa de ser tão chata...

Ela revirou os olhos, p da vida, só então dando-se conta que a campainha estava tocando.

Moveu-se rapidamente até a TV, desligando-a, recebeu como resposta os gritos indignados dos dois seres.

- Não ousem ligar esse vídeo game. – Falou, enquanto abria a porta.

Lá estava o Weasley.

_Fudeu._

- Rony? – Sua expressão era de choque.

O ruivo lhe sorriu, afetuoso.

- Já foi buscar o Jay?

Ela lhe sorriu de volta, sem ter como evitar.

- Harry e Gina vieram deixá-lo as 7 horas da manhã.

- OOOOW. Isso é que é vontade de fazer sexo e ficar com o flat livre...

- Idiota. – Xingou, tranqüila.

Até lembrar-se que James estava lá dentro jogando vídeo Game em seu sofá com Draco Malfoy. A simples imagem da situação a fez perder a cor no rosto.

- Então, não vai me convidar pra entrar? – Ele lhe perguntou, quase da mesma forma que o loiro aguado.

- Hã, na verdade, eu, er, quer dizer, James está dormindo. Por que não volta depois? – Sugeriu, com falsa animação.

- Está escondendo alguma cois... – Ele começou e não soube como terminar quando viu Draco Malfoy com** seu **– _caralho, o _**seu **_afilhado favorito! _– no colo, como se fossem parentes.

- Que merda é essa? – O ruivo praticamente gruniu, com ganas de esganar o inimigo graças ao seu sorrisinho filho da puta e cafajeste.

- Tio Ron! – O garoto disse, ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Draco o colocava no chão dando-lhe razões para correr na direção do ruivo.

E foi o que James fez, sem afetar o orgulho de Draco.

- E aí, campeão? – Rony foi capaz de dizer, um pouco menos pretensioso, abraçando o garoto de volta.

- Tio Rony, conhece o Tio Malfoy? – O garoto dissera, apontando para o de sorriso petulante, baixou a voz pra dizer, como se contasse um segredo mortal: - Ele é o melhor jogador de Halo... **do mundo.**

Draco ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços como se assim dissesse Tá vendo, tsc tsc tsc?.

- O que_ ele_ faz aqui, Mione? – O ruivo resumiu-se a dizer, com a voz perigosa.


	7. Chapter 7

- Não é como se isso fosse da sua conta. – Ela respondeu, amarga.

- Ouviu, Weasley? – O loiro emendou, levando logo depois uma tapa forte em seu ombro, por parte dela.

Rony revirou os olhos, expressando desprezo.

- E antes que comece a agir feito um idiota, Não, eu e o Malfoy não estamos saindo... – Dissera, fazendo-o soltar o ar, aliviado. - Agora se não se importa, o James precisa tomar café...

- Ele ainda não tomou? Me disse que ele estava aqui desde as 7 horas da manhã... – Falara, mudando um pouco de assunto.

- O problema é que só consegui fazê-lo sair do videogame agora. – Suspirara, pegando James do colo do ruivo. – De qualquer jeito, foi bom receber sua visitar, Ronald.

O ruivo exibiu uma careta de descrédito.

- E_ ele_ vai continuar aqui? – Murmurou, dando um passo em sua direção, que foi cortado pela mão de Malfoy pousada de forma ameaçadora em seu peito.

- Passar bem, Ronald. – Falou, entrando com James e sussurrando um feitiço pra que a porta se fechasse em um baque surdo.

Sua expressão mudou, tornando-se delicada de novo, quando fitou James.

- Eu fiz chocolate quente com marsmallow... O que me diz? – Contara, apontando para a xícara que repousava em cima da mesa.

O pequeno Potter a abraçou, correndo para tomar.

- Tia, - Ele começou, depois de dar um longo gole. – Por que você e o Tio Ron só vivem brigando?

- É complicado, Jay. – Ela sussurrou, alheia.

**09:12**

- Então... Você e o Weasley...?

Ela bufou, a contra gosto.

- Que foi?

- É só que... Vocês não pareceram amigos.

- Porque não somos.

- Weasley não é seu amigo? – perguntara.

- Não.

- Desde quando?

- Estávamos juntos até dois meses atrás. Eu contei, lembra? E acabou...

- O que ele fez?

- Não queria... Você sabe, filhos. Depois disso foi como se tudo tivesse mudado. – Falou. – Já passa das 9hs da manhã...

- Eu sei.

- Pois então, acho que já teve tempo suficiente pra me irritar... – dera uma pausa.

- Ou não. - O loiro concluiu, com um sorriso perverso.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Haha, Malfoy. Sem chance. Você precisa ir embora.

- Por quê?

- Porque é inapropriado você ficar aqui.

- ...?

- É o meu apartamento, com o meu sobrinho, na minha folga.

- Então vamos todos pro meu.

- Ok, você está começando a me assustar.

- Granger, - pausara. – Isso não é por você, é por ele... Ele precisa de uma figura masculina.

- Ele já tem uma figura masculina, que aliás é o próprio pai!

O loiro arregalou os olhos, em surpresa, aproximando-se com a voz em tom discreto.

- Acha _mesmo _que o Potty pode ser uma figura masculina pra alguém? – Abrira um novo sorriso de canto de lábio. – O que esse garoto precisa é de um Homem de verdade pra se espelhar.

- E desde quando você é um homem de verdade? – Murmurou, escorando-se no balcão da cozinha e desviando o olhar para ver James tomando o chocolate na sala.

Quando voltou a encará-lo, ele estava a sua frente, com centímetros de distância.

Ele encostou sua testa na dela, ouvindo a respiração da garota relatar seu nervosismo.

E mordeu seu lábio inferior, com uma mordida leve, para alguns segundos depois invadir sua boca de forma selvagem.

A língua penetrava, violenta, contra a dela, em cada mínimo local quanto fosse possível tocar, e ela já não se lembrava o porque de não fazer.

Enroscou uma das mãos na nuca do loiro, enquanto as mãos dele a erguiam no balcão e palmeavam cada extensão de pele inocente, que mesmo assim fazia o sangue de ambos arder por um contato maior.

Ele mudara de tática, mordendo e sugando a curva de seu pescoço, com força, e na mesma sincronia apertando sua mão contra a coxa dela, _entrando_ em sua saia devagar...

- Tia Miooone! – Foi a voz que fez com que ela desse um empurrão no loiro, soltando-se como se fossem culpados.

Quem disse que não eram? Tsc, tsc tsc...

O pequeno Jay arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços, com ciúmes.

- Estão namorando? – Perguntou, fuzilando o loiro com os olhos.

Hermione suspirou, os lábios ainda com o gosto. A saia bagunçada e a curva do pescoço cheia de manchas, que pareciam quentes em relação ao seu corpo.

- É complicado, James. – respondeu, cheia de pesar.

- Hmm, - O pequeno começou murmurando, e disse: - Papai está no telefone e quer falar com a senhora.

- Sério?

- É. – O garotinho falou, apontando para o telefone na sala.

Ela saiu em passos largos.

- Estão namorando, Tio Malfoy? – O garoto voltou a questionar, semi-cerrando os olhos verdes.

- Não realmente. – O loiro respondeu-lhe.

- Mas você gosta da tia Mione, não gosta?

- Um pouco.

- Um pouco? Só isso? Então por que beijou a Tia Mione?

- Porque ela é gost... Quer dizer, bonita.

- E?

- Hm, porque eu sabia que se eu a beijasse, ela ficaria irritada.

- E gosta de vê-la irritada?

- Muito.

- Por quê?

- Porque gosto de vê-la perdendo a cabeça.

- Isso não parece amor...

- E não é.

- Não deveria tê-la beijado, Tio Malfoy. – O garoto falou, com a voz firme de novo.

- Por que acha isso? – O loiro perguntou, tenso.

- Meu pai disse que tia Hermione merece alguém especial.

- Bem, eu sou especial. – Draco concluiu, com um sorriso arrogante.

- Você nem gosta dela.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Ok, mas a Tia Mione é... – Pausara, sorrindo com doçura. -... A tia Mione, dããããã! Ela precisa de alguém legal.

- Eu sou, definitivamente, legal.

- Você só acha ela bonita.

- Mas ela é!

- E o resto?

- Que resto? – Pausara, respirando fundo. – Escuta James, beijar é normal, sabe. Só precisa encontrar a garota, não precisa amar de todo coração e todo o blá blá blá que o Potter deve ter te dito. E a sua tia é muito boa.

O pequeno murmurou um sonoro argh.

- Haha, um dia você vai entender do que eu falo...

- Então ela largou o Tio Rony pra ficar com você?

- Não.

- E o que você é a pra tia Mione?

- Sou o chefe dela no St. Mungos. E um pouco amigo dela, algumas vezes.

- Como ela conseguiu ser sua amiga? – Pausara. – Tio Rony disse que em Hogwarts você a chamava de... sangue-sujo. E você é um Malfoy.

- Desde que eu virei o melhor jogador de Halo do mundo, eu mudei. – Ele dissera, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. – Chega de interrogatório... Quer jogar? - O menino fez que sim com a cabeça, antes de segurá-lo pelo braço. - Que foi?

- Se você machucar a Tia Mione, vai se ver comigo e com meu pai.

- Hoho, não se preocupem, não quero despertar a ira dos Potters... – Falara, irônico.

**Enquanto isso...**

- Alô? Harry?

- Como vai?

- Hã, bem. O que houve?

- O que Malfoy faz brincando com meu filho?

- Ele não, hã, mais que merda! O Ronald já te ligou, não foi?

- Parabéns pela conclusão, Mione.

- Ele não é... Argh, não é tão idiota como todos vocês imaginam ok. Ele, por Merlin, ele tem o direito de gostar de crianças.

- Ah claro, isso porque ele é uma fodástica influência pro James.

- Ele não fez nada errado, eles só jogaram videogame, eu vi.

- O que ele faz aí? – pausara. – _Ah merda._ Está transando com o Malfoy?

- O quê? – Gaguejara. – Não! Ele só... Hã, veio até o flat, viu o James, James adora jogar vídeo game e uma coisa levou a outra. Além do quê, quem arrumou confusão por aqui foi o Ronald.

- Ele só quis ser legal, Mi...

- Ele teve um namoro de 2 anos pra ser legal, tsc tsc tsc.

- Não acha que foi um pouco dura demais em expulsá-lo e ter dado a entender que tem um romance com Malfoy?

- Que se dane, Harry. Ele veio aqui porque quis.

- Aonde está James?

- Er, jogando com Malfoy.

- Porra, Mione!

- desculpe, ok. Eu só... Como eu disse, Malfoy não é um monstro nem nada. Não há nada demais.

- Sua voz está trêmula. E você está gaguejando desde o começo da conversa.

- Perdão?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa aí, certo?

Ela suspirou.

- Nos beijamos.

- Quem começou?

- Ele. Mas eu continuei... E por Merlin, eu, argh, queria ter continuado, isso é o mais assustador.

- Deram um amasso na frente do meu filho?

- Não realmente.

- Menos mal. Enfim, Gina está me mandando desligar, e me pediu pra dizer que apóia sua relação com Malfoy.

- Não existe nenhuma "relação"!

- Ainda. – Harry pontuou. – Diga pro James que o amamos ok. E cuidado.

- Vou ter. – Foi sua última frase, antes de desligar.


	8. Chapter 8

Lá estavam os dois no consultório do loiro novamente. Ela estava cansada graças a "folga" no dia anterior e não conseguia parar de pensar nas últimas conversas com seu melhor amigo. Respirou fundo, sentindo pena de si mesma. Justamente _ela_ se apaixonando por Malfoy! Não parecia justo!

Malfoy ajeitou-se na poltrona, incomodado com o silêncio dos dois. Por que ela estava tão calada?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou.

- Não, Malfoy. – Respondeu, séria.

- Está de TPM?

Ela apenas revirou os olhos.

Sabia que não deveria continuar ali, que deveria terminar esse acordo com Malfoy, escolher a merda do doador, e manter a distância razoável que sempre houvera. Desta forma, logo ela o esqueceria e teria coisas mais importantes pra lidar. Até porque ele já a beijara, o que apenas comprovava que as coisas poderiam ficar sem controle.

Não lembrava a última vez que se sentira assim, ou que pensara em alguém que não fosse Rony. E no fim das contas, até Ronald havia a machucado. Por que Malfoy não o faria? E ela tinha certeza que com ele seria mil vezes pior...

- Como foi ontem com James? – Ele voltou a perguntar.

Ela sorriu. Claro. Pensar no pequeno James lhe fazia bem.

- Foi bom. – Falara, resumindo sua resposta na frase impessoal.

- hum... Weasley foi ao seu apartamento de novo?

- Não.

- Está desanimada com as entrevistas?

- Não muito.

- Ah, então o problema é comigo, tsc tsc tsc... – Pausara, com uma de suas sobrancelhas levantadas.

E antes que ela pudesse argumentar ou xingá-lo, o barulho da porta sendo aberta lhes chamou a atenção.

- Sr. Malfoy, desculpe a intromissão, mas o...

Hermione arregalou os olhos diante da loira alta e de olhos verdes que acabara de falar.

- Hey, Granger! Lembra de mim? – Pausara a outra, amável. – Annie... Nos conhecemos no apê do Draquinho... – Dissera a outra, toda sorridente, com sua maldita roupa decotada.

A castanha lembrou da idiota com desgosto.

- Hum, lembro... O que faz aqui?

- Estou trabalhando no lugar da secretária do Draco... – Ela sorrira, como se fosse a melhor notícia que poderia lhe dar. – Ela resolveu tirar férias.

- Bom pra você, hein. – Fora o cumprimento da castanha.

- Que seja. – Draco falara. – O que estava dizendo...?

- Ah sim, - Lembrou-se, passando a mão na cabeça. – O Sr. Phillipe chegou. Mando-o entrar?

- Mande. – Respondeu.

Assim que a loira saiu, Hermione bufou.

- Demitiu sua secretária?

- Não!

- Então o que ela faz aqui?

- Está apenas trabalhando no período de férias... – pausara. – Por Merlin Granger, secretárias também tem vida social.

- Ah claro. – Ela concordou, puta, enquanto via o Sr. Philipe adentrar o escritório.

Ele era moreno e tinha os olhos cor de mel. Era uma visão suave. Vestia-se de forma comum, jeans e camiseta.

- Prazer, eu sou a Dra. Granger e este é o Dr. Malfoy, o chefe do St. Mungos. – Apresentou-se, ácida.

O estranho sorriu e apertou sua mão, acenando com a cabeça para Malfoy.

- Me chamo Ryan, Ryan Philipe. – Falou, sem qualquer educação acima do esperado.

- Vamos apenas fazer algumas perguntas pra preencher o seu perfil como doador de esperma, ok? – Ela esclareceu, rígida.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Falara, sentando-se.

- Por que resolveu se transformar em um doador?

- Motivos pessoais.

- Hum... – Pausara, fitando-o de forma profunda, contato que ele retribuía, mas Hermione não conseguia sentir qualquer rastro de desejo ou interesse. – Pratica esportes?

- Não gosto muito. – Respondera. – Sou meio sedentário.

- Que tipo de músicas costuma ouvir?

- Depende do lugar. Em casa eu ouço Cranberries...

- Nossa, sério? – Ela falara, pela primeira vez sentindo que tinha algo em comum. – Que música ouve com mais freqüência?

- Ah, Kiss me e Linger. – Ele respondera, sorrindo de forma doce.

- Eu adoro essas... – Dissera, com os olhos brilhando. Ajeitou sua postura. – Quer dizer, hã, e... Tem tatuagens ou piercings?

- Não! – O moreno falara, seguro. – Definitivamente não.

**10:14**

- Eu gostei dele.

- Mas você gosta de qualquer um, Granger.

- Imbecil, eu não disse que ele era O escolhido, só disse que está entre os fortes candidatos.

- Que seja. – Murmurou.

Ela bufou, antes de falar: - Escuta, eu tenho consultas hoje o dia todo ok? Preciso ir. Até mais. – Dissera, saindo da sala e batendo a porta com força.

E ironicamente, lá estava a secretária vadia. Ok, a garota podia nem ser uma vadia, mas que iria lhe convencer do contrário?

Annie sorriu, acenando-lhe um tchauzinho, que Hermionme ignorou. Enquanto observava a loira estúpida praticamente correr para a entrada na sala de Malfoy.

A garota entrou lá, e Hermione sentiu sérias ânsias de voltar. Aliás, foi o que ela fez. Não soube como, mas quando viu já estava parada na porta do inimigo.

Sua mão tremeu antes de girar a maçaneta.

Lá estavam Draco Malfoy imprensando a sua mais nova secretária na mesa de trabalho, com as pernas da garota em volta do seu abdômen.

Ele a beijava com tanta voracidade, que Annie sorria, passando a mão pelo físico do loiro.

_Puta que pariu._ Foi seu último pensamento, antes de fechar a porta da sala e sair dali.

Puta. Que. Pariu. Merda, merda, merda, merda... É claro que Malfoy estava lá fazendo aquilo com a tal Annie. Meu deus, como chegara a pensar que eles não estavam transando? Como se Malfoy fosse a inocência em pessoa...! Por que abrira aquela porta, se já sabia o que veria? Por que tinha que acreditar que ele era um pouco diferente? Ele não era diferente. Era como todos os outros. Aliás, ele era pior. Ele era cruel, frio, idiota e safado. Por Merlin, muito safado. Tudo o que se importava era a porra o sexo...! Gr! Irritava-a tanto ter um dia achado que ele fosse mais que isso. Provavelmente ele nem estava interessado em ajudá-la, em fazer seu parto, ou sequer chegara a gostar de crianças. Ah, e quem disse que ele realmente deveria gostar de Mozart? Provavelmente não. Provavelmente ele fazia tudo o que fosse possível para fazê-la sentir-se vulnerável a ponto de se entregar. E por quê? Porque a única coisa que o alimentava mais do que o orgulho, era ser o vencedor naquela disputa de egos. E o mais deprimente era ter que assumir que ele vencera.

Não houve nenhum "Granger, volta aqui! Não é nada disso que você estava pensando...!", já que o loiro mal notara que ela vira a cena. Aliás, não notara.

Começou a discar o número de Harry no celular, mas antes de terminar o ato, percebeu que o moreno tinha uma vida além dos seus problemas, uma esposa e um filho. Não poderia tirá-lo dessa realidade apenas pra ter algum consolo.

Entrou em sua sala sem nem olhar pros lados, murmurando rapidamente um "Mande o primeiro paciente entrar" para sua secretária.

Respirou fundo, prendendo os cabelos, decidindo que seria melhor esquecer a cena e dedicar-se ao trabalho. É. Só o trabalho poderia lhe distrair...

- Dra. Granger? – O homem murmurou, com a sobrancelha erguida, lembrando-lhe Malfoy.

_Merda._

- Você não é o...

- Philipe. – Ele completara, seguro. – Eu mesmo.

- O que faz aqui?

- Uma consulta, tsc tsc tsc.

- Ah – Murmurou, entendendo a intenção do estranho. – Desculpe. – Falara. – Sente-se.

Não entendeu o que diabos ele poderia querer ali. Uma consulta, sim. Mas por quê?

Ele pausou, desviando o olhar, tomando forças para continuar a consulta.

- Tudo o que eu disser aqui...

- ... Não sairá desta sala. – Ela completou, encorajando-o.

- Não me sinto muito a vontade.

- É sempre assim na primeira consulta.

Ele pareceu exitante.

- Já teve um segredo, Dra. Granger?

- Claro. Todos temos.

- Um segredo que nunca contou a ninguém... Um segredo que mudaria tudo? – Ele pontuou, fechando e abrindo os olhos com força. – é que...

- Não precisa me contar se não se sentir a vontade. – Ela o tranqüilizou, sorrindo. – E como eu disse, todos temos segredos. E claro, segredos que não contamos a ninguém, chega a ser saudável. São formas que encontramos de nos proteger de tudo o que há lá fora, de manter alguma parte de nós fora dessa realidade e incapaz de ser julgada por quem quer que seja...

- É... – Ele concordara, com os olhos arregalados de alívio. – Fico pensando se as pessoas ainda me veriam da mesma forma se soubesse realmente que... – respirara fundo.

- Elas não veriam, claro. Mas o aceitarão, porque esse segredo o torna quem você é, estou certa... Hã...

- Ryan. Pode me chamar de Ryan.

- Estou certa, Ryan?

Ele olhou pros lados, tenso.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Por que esse segredo o assusta tanto?

- É como se... As pessoas tivessem criado uma perfeita imagem de quem eu deveria ser... É como se o que eu sou e o que deveria ser fossem a mesma coisa... E não são.

- Lógico que não é. – Pausara, suave. – Ninguém consegue ser definitivamente o que sempre sonhou. Isso é idealismo...

- Eu sei... – Ele murmurara, nervoso.

Olhara para os quadros na sala dela, procurando distrair a mente do ponto em que chegara.

- Gosta de trabalhar aqui, não é?

- Muito. – Ela respondeu.

- Você... Parece uma pediatra ou algo assim... Nunca achei que fosse psicóloga. – Completara, fitando-a. – Não é o que parece, não é o que deveria ser. – Concluíra, abrindo um sorriso pequeno. – E mesmo assim você gosta do que faz e está aqui me ajudando nessa consulta.

- Isso.

- Já gostou de algo que não podia?

- perdão?

- Alguma coisa... Ou alguém... Com quem não devesse estar, mas quando percebe está lá de novo... – Dera uma pausa, com os olhos castanhos flamejando. – E de novo...

Ela engolira em seco, procurando a resposta que não envolvesse seu inimigo.

- às vezes... – Dissera.

- É assim que eu me sinto sobre meu segredo... Apesar de nunca ter acontecido, nada o torna menos real. – O moreno dissera, procurando algum senso de escárnio. – E hoje quando me perguntou o porquê de eu ter me tornado doador, lembrei disso... – Passara a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Ryan. – Ela o encorajara. – Só precisa confiar em mim...

- Por que estava naquela entrevista? – Perguntara, mudando de assunto. – Pra me avaliar psicologicamente?

- Não! – dissera. – Quer dizer, sim. – Ele a olhara de lado. – Ok, aí vai a verdade: Quero fazer inseminação artificial. Então achei que seria melhor se... Você sabe, eu visse os doadores... – Ela explicou, arrependendo-se logo após.

- Faz sentido. – Ele concordara. – E o que aquele... Merda, como era mesmo o nome dele?

- Dr. Draco Malfoy.

- pois é, o que ele fazia lá? Você poderia ter feito a entrevista sozinha.

- É. – Concordara, ácida. – Mas são normas dele... – Falou fazendo uma careta.

- Hum. E por que quer fazer a inseminação?

- escuta Ryan, - Pausara. – vamos nos ater ao seu problema ok?

- Então esse é o seu problema?

- perdão?

- Draco Malfoy é o seu problema?

- Quê? Por Merlin! Não! Eu, er, foi só uma forma de falar...

Ryan sorriu.

- Ok.

- Já parou pra pensar como seria se as pessoas que o amam já soubessem do seu segredo sem que fosse preciso que você contasse a elas? Quer dizer, que elas sempre soubessem disso pela forma como o conhecem...

- Já. – Dissera. – Mas eu duvido. – Respira fundo. – Você – Olhara para os lados. – Você não entende... – Fitara-a bem nos olhos castanhos.

- É claro que vou, Ryan...

- Eu sou gay.

**Em alguma boate, 1h da manhã.**

- Whiskey? – Annie ofereceu, em um sorriso enviesado.

Draco tomou o drink em um único gole e mordeu sua mandíbula. Por um segundo achou ter visto no lugar dos olhos claros da secretária um par de olhos castanhos. Afastou-se dela, fitando-a penetrantemente.

- Que foi?

- Acho que eu bebi demais, tsc tsc tsc... – Retrucou, fazendo careta.

- E eu de menos... – A loira dissera, beijando-o.

- Mais um Whiskey? – Ele oferecera, apontando para o bar.

- Claaaaaro. – respondera, empolgada.

Draco levantou-se da mesa aonde estavam e andou até o balcão.

Impressionou-se quando uma mão segurou em seu ombro, de forma quase ameaçadora.

- Dr. Malfoy? – O moreno falara, meio sério. – Sou Ryan, lembra? Ryan Philipe... Fui entrevistado hoje pro... – Ele pausara, meio bêbado, baixando a voz. – Lance de escolher o doador da Mione...

_Mione? Que porra era essa?_ Draco pensou_. Desde quando aquele tal de Ryan criara alguma intimidade? _

O loiro ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, apertando a mão do moreno com força.

- Ei, olha só quem vem ali... – Ryan dissera, largando sua mão e puxando pela cintura – mais uma vez Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas! – Hermione.

Quem era aquele cara pra segurar Granger pela cintura? E o que ela fazia em uma boate com ele? Aliás, ela estava mesmo com ele?

Hermione parecia mais feliz e inocente que o normal, tão vulnerável aos olhares dos outros homens da festa que o loiro sentiu vontade cobri-la.

Tinha um Cosmopolitan em mãos.

- O que faz aqui, Malfoy? – Murmurou, tornando-se pálida. Por alguns instantes voltara a ser a mesma Granger metódica de sempre.

- Posso perguntar o mesmo.

- Ou poderia simplesmente me responder. – Ela completou, sarcástica.

Antes que ele pudesse pensar em algo para retrucar, a sua loira aparecera entre o trio, um pouco bêbado, abraçando Draco com total animação.

- Hey! Dra. Granger! – Cumprimentara. – Não querem se sentar conosco? – dera uma pausa. – Aliás, me chamo Annie... – Apresentara-se a Ryan.

- Então tá. – O moreno concordara, mesmo sob o olhar fuzilante da castanha.

Ryan enlaçou suas mãos entre as de Hermione enquanto os quatro caminhavam para a mesa VIP que Draco e Annie estiveram.

O estômago de Hermione revirou quando viu o beijo que se sucedia entre Draco e sua secretária.

Ele podia ser um pouco menos imbecil? Aparentemente não.

Havia uma pequena vontade de chorar, mas essa vontade fora logo ignorada e sobreposta por um gole gigantesco do drink.

É. Aquilo estava começando a fugir de seu controle: Estava em uma boate, sabe-se-lá que horas da manhã, com seu mais recente paciente – gay -, e houvera acabado de encontrar seu ex maior inimigo, por quem agora estava apaixonada, mas não havia retorno, pelo simples fato de ele ser um cafajeste e estar com sua secretária loira na mesma boate, sentados agora a mesma mesa e se beijando de frente pra ela.

Aquilo não ia terminar bem.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro, ok... – Avisara ao amigo, saindo do campo de visão de todos.

O banheiro parecia lotado, mas pelo menos a desculpa de sair de perto de Malfoy e sua pseudo vadia ambulante, havia diminuído seu mal estar.

O banheiro masculino, pelo contrário, encontrava-se seco. Ela constatou, apoiando suas costas contra a parede do corredor entre os dois.

Fechou os olhos, querendo mesmo chorar, ou talvez só estivesse bêbada e precisasse ir embora.

Quando voltou a abri-los, sentiu um calor envolvê-la. E deparou-se com dois braços encurralando cada um de seus lados na parede.

Assustou-se na hora, mas logo relaxou quando viu os olhos azuis acinzentados.

E quando se deu conta disso, voltou a ficar tensa de novo, torcendo pra que ele não estivesse ouvindo as batidas de seu coração, argh. Por que ela tinha que ser sempre tão patética?

Malfoy continuara olhando-a, e ela já não entendia o porque. Porque ele estava ali, ou porque o silêncio parecia uma tortura.

Ele estava respirando contra seu rosto, lenta e desreguladamente. Conseguia ver o nariz bem afilado, a pele branca, a boca fina e o cabelo.

- _Eu sei o que está pensando._ – Ele falara, contra seu ouvido.

Uma das mãos tocara suas costas e fora descendo, de forma leve, até infiltrar-se dentro de sua blusa.

- Por que veio aqui... – Pausara, tocando em sua cintura com lentidão. – Com ele?

- Estava deprimida. – Respondeu, meio insegura.

- Podia ter me ligado.

- Talvez se você não estivesse transando com a sua secretária no St. Mungos... – Ela argumentara, quase fechando os olhos quando sentiu a boca dele mordiscar a curva do seu pescoço.

- Talvez eu não tivesse feito isso se você não estivesse tão irritada por algo que eu não fiz...

- Não estava irritada pelo o que não fez, Malfoy... – Começara, sentindo o efeito da bebida subir-lhe a cabeça, com algumas tonturas. – Estava irritada pelo o que nunca vai sentir. – Terminara, em um sussurro silencioso, ofegante, antes de empurrá-lo com sua varinha – que tirara do bolso de trás – em punho.

- Como pode saber? – Ele dissera, sem se amedrontar.

- Eu não posso. Aí está o problema. – Falara, sentindo as paredes ao redor girarem com força.

Apoiou-se em uma delas, baixando a cabeça e respirando como se estivesse com falta de ar.

A última coisa que vira fora o olhar preocupado de Draco Malfoy, logo em seguida, **tudo apagou.**


	9. Chapter 9

- Eu já tô melhor, ok? Foi só um desmaio idiota. – Retrucou, irritada, levantando-se bruscamente para abrir a porta para o loiro agudado.

Abriu-a e acenou para que ele saísse.

Ele revirou os olhos, pouco ligando para o desprezo.

- Você disse que estava com raiva... "Por algo que eu não senti" - Começara, usando aspas na citação. – O que isso significa, Granger?

- Quando foi que eu disse isso? – Ela dissera, como se considerasse a si mesma uma louca.

- Na porta do banheiro, duas horas atrás quando... – Ele pausou, considerando se ela realmente havia esquecido de _tudo._ Não que esse tudo valesse grande coisa, afinal, fora apenas um amasso e uma conversa entre dois bêbados.

O problema é que ele, Malfoy, não estava – nem mesmo de longe – bêbado.

- Não se lembra? – Draco questionara, sentando-se com a impressão.

- Como assim? – Ela murmurara, confusa, voltando-se pra longe da porta e fechando-a lentamente. – Lembrar do quê? – Perguntara, confusa. – Da festa? Eu... Eu lembro... – Gaguejara, forçando sua mente a funcionar. Não reparou no sorriso que fugiu a boca de Malfoy. – Eu e o Ryan encontramos você e a secretária... Fomos sentar... Fui ao banheiro, e desmaiei na fila. Quer dizer, - Ela pausara, estreitando os olhos e jogando-se no sofá, cansada. – A última coisa que eu lembro foi quando cheguei na porta e vi uma fila gigante, aí pensei em esperar... E tudo fica escuro.

- Não acredito... – Ele falara, sarcástico. – E o resto?

- Que resto, Malfoy? – Ela perguntara. – E como me encontrou? Estava no banheiro também? E o que disse ao Ryan? Eu, nossa, não consigo lembrar...

Ele franziu o cenho, puto da vida.

- É, eu estava indo ao banheiro e a encontrei. – Murmurou, a contra gosto. – E não, eu não disse aquele cara.

- Espera... – Ela o cortou. – Não avisou ao Ryan e a sua vadia de luxo que ia me trazer aqui?

- Por que eu deveria?  
- PORQUE ELES PODEM ESTAR PREOCUPADOS E AINDA ESPERANDO OU ACHANDO QUE... – Ela pausou, em cólera. – QUE ESTAMOS TRANSANDO NO BANHEIRO, CARALHO!

O loiro riu. RIU! Como ele podia ser tão cínico?

- Como se eu devesse satisfações a qualquer um deles, tsc tsc tsc.

- E como... – Ela respirou fundo, controlando a raiva. – Como conseguiu entrar no meu apartamento?

- Com a chave...? – Ele pontuou, alheio.

- TEM UMA CÓPIA DA CHAVE DO MEU APARTAMENTO?

Ele sorrira, divertido.

Ela ficava totalmente sexy histérica.

- Não, Granger. Peguei a sua chave, que estava no seu bolso...

- Que seja. – Ela reagiu. – Você tem que ir, Malfoy.

Ele levou uma das mãos ao cabelo, bagunçando-o.

- Posso ficar?

- Perdão?

- Ficar, Granger. – Pausara. – Não ficar com você. Ou estuprá-la no meio da noite. Só ficar. Durmo no chão, você nem vai sentir a minha presença... – Propusera.

Ela o observara como se tentasse ver através dos maldosos azuis acinzentados. Como ele podia passar de pervertido pra uma criança inocente e desprotegida em menos de meio segundo?

- Okay, okay. – Concordara.

- Está com sono?

- Na verdade, - Ela dera um suspiro. – Não. Me sinto enjoada.

- Posso imaginar... – Ele pontuara, já deitado – DEITADO! – no sofá de frente para o dela. – Tem Whiskey aí?

- O quê?

- Alcool, Granger.

- Por que quer saber?

- Whiskey me dá sono. E eu estou sem.

- Okay, que seja. Tem ali na estante. Mas eu não vou beber, que fique claro. E se você vomitar no meu carpete, vai pagar outro.

Ele sorrira e lhe piscara.

Pegara a garrafa da estante da garota e a deixara em cima da mesinha, enquanto transfigurava um copo com um grande M.

Ela continuara lá, deitada no outro sofá, apreciando a sensação das almofadas contra sua cabeça, que por sinal, explodia.

Poderia muito bem ir para o quarto passar uma longa noite de insônia ou vomitar o que parecia preso, mas veja, Malfoy, o imbecil por quem ela estava apaixonada – não somente atraída, mas apaixonada – estava ali, longe de Annie, longe das inimizades e longe do ódio. O que custava só ficar ali, próxima a ele? Okay, ela sabia que isto era perigoso e praticamente letal, mas não conseguia ir embora.

A voz dele criava uma sensação boa por dentro, apesar de a deixar tensa, e apesar do coração prestes a sair do peito, era o que acalmava seu mal estar e sua pseudo ressaca. E as ironias dele eram a única coisa ao alcance que conseguiam fazê-la sorrir e se distrair do problema que era estar apaixonada por ele.

Contraditório, ela sabia, mas eficaz.

E a idéia de que ele estava há dois metros dela, completamente a salvo das garras da maldita secretária que tinha jeito de atriz pornô, a deixava mais tranqüila com sua própria consciência e quase pronta pra dormir.

Ele bebeu, com satisfação.

- Aonde comprou essa garrafa?

- Sei lá... – Ela respondeu. – Acho que foi um presente do..,

- Potter? Weasley? Finningan? Krum? Ryan?

Ela sorriu, sentindo vontade de bater nele.

- ...Meu pai. – Respondera.

- Hmmm... Interessante.

- Tanto faz.

- Por que quer dormir aqui mesmo?

- Annie tem as chaves do meu flat.

- O quê? – Ela murmurara, de cara fechada. – Por quê?

- Achei que assim transaríamos mais...

- E transam? – Ela perguntou, sentindo-se uma masoquista.

- Hoho, muuuuito. – Ele respondeu, abrindo um sorriso. – Mas isso cansa.

Ela fizera uma careta.

- Não literalmente. – Ele consertara. - Não to dizendo que sexo cansa, só que... Se eu chegasse e ela estivesse lá, iria começar a falar, falar, fazer perguntas... Não tenho paciência pra isso. – Pausara. – As coisas estão indo rápido demais com ela.

Hermione permanecera em silêncio. Devia dar os parabéns? Aconselhá-lo? Chorar? Vomitar? Tudo parecia tão_ fodidamente_ idiota...

- Ela tem as chaves do seu flat, trabalha com você agora, estão saindo juntos em vez de só transar... – Ela começara, pensando no quanto conseguia ser burra. – Eu diria que isso é praticamente um compromisso... Certo? – E dissera o "certo?" como se perguntasse a ele, fitando-o de forma penetrante.

Hermione conseguia distorcer as coisas e talvez estivesse certa, ou talvez estivesse só o encurralando-o.

Mais cedo, na porta do banheiro ela demonstrara ciúmes em relação a ele e a secretária. Por que agora parecia muito mais sua irmã mais velha – se é que é possível ter uma irmã mais velha que possa ser considerada tão gostosa e ao mesmo tempo engraçada! -?

- Tanto faz, Granger. – Respondeu, dando um gole no Whiskey.

- Vocês passam muito tempo juntos? – Ela perguntara, sem saber que energia masoquista havia tomado conta de sua boca.

- às vezes. – Ele respondeu, meio frio. – Sinto vontade de dormir quando não estamos transando...

- ...O que significa que vocês transam... Tipo, todo o tempo? – Ela pontuara, fechando os olhos em seu sofá e querendo desaparecer.

_Agora agüenta, Hermione. _Ouvira sua mente implorar.

- Aham. – Ele dissera, querendo instantaneamente mudar de assunto.

_Estava irritada pelo o que você nunca vai sentir._ A frase que ela disser não saía de sua cabeça em nenhum momento. Isso era normal?

Podia também lhe fazer perguntas indiscretas sobre o que ela fazia ali com Ryan, se eles estavam saindo. Poderia lhe perguntar sobre o Potter ou Weasley. Ou quem sabe o imbecil do Finnigan.

Mas porra, estava exausto dos namorados da Granger. Ou dos amigos, que seja. Como se ele acreditasse em amizade entre duas pessoas de sexo oposto, tsc tsc tsc!

Ok, ele estava lá com a Granger. No apartamento dela. Sem nenhuma proposta de sexo. Mas aquilo era diferente. Ou não?

- Você... – Ele começara. – Hum, acha, quer dizer, acha que... Somos amigos? Não falo de amigos tipo você e o Finningan, falo de amigos tipo você e o... Potter. – Pronunciou a última palavra em uma careta, como se cuspisse "Potter!" e apesar da complexidade da pergunta, ela simplesmente esqueceu tudo o que ele dissera antes quando observou a careta de desgosto ao pronunciar o nome de Harry.

Draco Malfoy era bom nessas coisas. Digo, nessas coisas de fazê-la sorrir sem nem mesmo tentar.

- Granger? – Ele a chamou, esperando a resposta.

- Qual foi a pergunta? – Ela falara.

- Acha que somos amigos?

- Sei lá.

- Então não me considera seu amigo?

- Eu não...

- Mas somos colegas, pelo menos?

- Tanto faz, Malfoy... Diga-me você.

- Ok, você tinha razão...

- Razão sobre...?

- "Sei lá" é mesmo uma boa resposta...

Ela sorriu.

- Por que se importa com isso?

- Porque eu to começando a ficar bêbado...?

- Então você fica meio emocional quando fica bêbado? – Ela arqueou, alegre.

- Na verdade, - Ele pausara, tomando mais um copo. – Eu costumo ficar mais excitado. – Erguera uma de suas sobrancelhas, pensando em alguma coisa que ela mataria pra saber. – Ou talvez com você o efeito do álcool venha ao contrário, sabe. Em vez de excitado venha algo como mais emotivo... – Fizera uma careta, virando outro copo. – Mas eu preferia quando eu ficava só excitado, tsc tsc tsc.

- Talvez... Tenha haver com o meu jeito.

- Hã?

- É. Eu sou meio sei lá, metódica e puritana. Não faço o tipo que inspira sexo... Ou sei lá. É meu jeito estranho...

Ele riu, dessa vez ironicamente.

- Não tem nada de errado com você, Granger. – Falara, virando outro copo.

_Isso fora um elogio?_

Ele dissera de um jeito tão doce. Como Malfoy podia parecer doce?

Aquilo estava ficando inseguro e perigoso demais. Ela precisava sair dali antes que começasse a se apaixonar mais e... Fizesse alguma besteira.

- Eu, hm, já vou dormir ok? – Dissera, levantando-se.

Ele largara o copo e o Whiskey e voltara a deitar no sofá, fechando os olhos com força. Talvez estivesse – finalmente! – perto de ficar bêbado.

- Gosto de você, Granger. – Falara, como se a frase estivesse fugindo de um país em ruínas e em constante guerra.

- Claro que gosta. – Ela concordara. – E com mais 10 copos você me pede em casamento... Tsc tsc tsc.

- Não, é sério.

- Tanto faz, Malfoy. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

**Na manhã seguinte.**

Telefone tocando. MERDA! MERDA! Por que raios o telefone estava tocando tão cedo? Aliás, desde quando ele tinha telefone?

Malfoy abriu os olhos a contra gosto, gemendo de dor de cabeça.

Que lugar era esse em que estava?

MERDA! Gemeu de novo, pronto pra pisar em cima do telefone que tocava de forma tão irritante. CARALHO, PARA DE TOCAR! Gemeu, mentalmente.

E assim que achou o aparelhinho, atendeu-o.

- Quem é?

- Malfoy? – Uma voz masculina do outro lado murmurara.

Hã?

- Seja lá quem for, ligue mais tarde.

- Passa pra Herms.

- Não! – Respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. – Ela deve estar dormindo, ô imbecil...

- Duvido que esteja, são 11hs da manhã... E o que faz atendendo esse telefone? – A voz, que ele não fazia idéia de quem fosse, falara.

- Eu devo satisfações da minha vida porque...? Ah, espera, eu não devo satisfações da minha vida, tsc tsc tsc.

- Dá pra passar esse telefone pra Herms?

- Eu tenho cara de secretária partic...

Sentira uma mão tomar o telefone da sua. Fora uma garota, sorrindo.

O que era tão engraçado, hein?

- Oi, Harry! É, é, eu sei... – Ouvira-a falar. Hmmm, então era o Potter no telefone? Por que raios ele idiota ligava tanto? – Aham, não, até parece... Foi, que seja. Preciso desligar ok? Beijos. – Ela encerrara, olhando pra ele de forma divertida. – Como se sente, Malfoy?

- Uma bosta. – Ele gemeu. – O que tinha no Whiskey que eu tomei ontem?

- Sei lá... Provavelmente deve ser um Whiskey de qualidade ruim e forte, talvez meu pai quisesse me mostrar o poder de uma ressaca após eu bebê-lo... Mas felizmente você me fez esse favor.

- Hm... – Ele voltou a gemer, sentindo sua cabeça latejar. – Caralho...

- Escuta, tem café e panquecas [?] aí. Não sei você gosta de panquecas, mas se quiser algo melhor tem uma Starbucks há um quarteirão... – Falara, levantando-se do sofá a procura de algo.

- Aonde vai? – Ele murmurou, erguendo-se.

- Tenho um almoço na casa dos Weasleys. Aliás, já estou atrasada...

- E vai me deixar aqui sozinho?

- Ah é, esqueci que você só tem 12 anos... – Ela ironizou, sinalizando aonde era o banheiro e indo em direção a porta.

- Quem se importa com os almoços na casa dos Weasleys? – Ele pausara, irônico. – Se você não for vai ser melhor pra eles, assim sobra alguma comida. E só Merlin sabe a miséria que eles devem estar passando...

- Idiota. – Ela murmurou, balançando a cabeça.

- Que foi? Eles por acaso são ricos?

- Não, mas...

- Ahá! Então estou certo.

- Eu não vou discutir isso com você.

- Claro que não, você não agüenta assumir que eu estou certo...

Ela revirara os olhos.

- Quer mesmo falar sobre quem não agüenta as coisas?

- Foi impressão minha ou isso teve duplo sentido?

- Grrr. Eu estive falando de você não agüentar AS BEBIDAS! Entendeu?

- Ah. – Ele fingiu desapontamento. – Isso. – Pausara. – E está mais do que óbvio que você me embebedou.

- Perdão?

- Você ouviu.

- Por que eu faria isso?

- Eu sei lá!

- Não tenho culpa se você só faltou dizer que me ama enquanto estava porre.

- É por isso que o estado é de "porre", Granger... Quando dizemos coisas que não pensamos...

- Ah, é? Ontem você parecia BASTANTE nisso...

- Ontem você deu uns amassos em mim!

- Quê?

- É, você pode não lembrar minha cara, mas na porta do banheiro... Isso aconteceu ok? Eu ia fingir que não, mas eu não vou ser hipócrita...

- E você me agarrou?

- Não, vou me agarrou.

- Ah ta, porque é totalmente o meu perfil agarrar pessoas, tsc tsc tsc..

- E por acaso é o meu?

- "Por acaso?", você nem precisa de acaso, Malfoy!

- Tanto faz. – Ele revirou os olhos, como se a partir deste gesto estivesse dando a discussão por encerrada. – E aliás, - Pausara, sério. – **Eu vou com você.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't need Love**,

for what _good _can Love do me?

diamonds never lie to me

for when love's gone…

they'll luster on¹

"Eu vou com você" ele falara, Hermione quase o observou completar "Pra fazer da sua vida um inferno".

Chegaram na casa dos Weasleys, o que em si não significou muito diante de como seria o almoço.

Harry e Gina vieram cumprimentá-la, com um sorriso animado, e recuaram passos com sorrisos de _Que porra é essa?_ pra Hermione.

A castanha apenas deu um aceno como se falasse _Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando_, mas por dentro estava prestes a sufocar.

O casal de amigos chegou até eles, de olhos arregalados, com muita exitação e ainda assim educados. O que para Harry significava que ele não avançaria em Malfoy. Mas isso não incluía evitar fitá-lo como se ele fosse um verme, o que na opinião do moreno, de fato, ele poderia ser.

Gina tocou na mão do loiro pela menor quantidade de tempo possível, guardando um sorriso maligno da direção da Granger.

- Quem mais está aí? – A castanha ousou perguntar, rezando para que o almoço houvesse sido cancelado ou ignorado pelas pessoas.

- Todo mundo, Mione. – Fora a resposta do moreno, que recebera um revirar dos olhos como reação do amiguinho dela.

Draco achava tudo – ou melhor – todos devidamente imbecis, patéticos, ou simplesmente Weasleys. Que mania idiota de achar que era normal ter tantos – por Merlin, tantos! – ruivos sarnentos e com jeito de desastrados.

Se havia uma cor que deveria ser desprezada pela ordem das cores naturais era o vermelho. Vermelho era nojento, chamativo e coisa de gay. Fim.

Ou talvez ele só odiasse o fato de que entre tantas cabeças cor de fogo, Hermione só estava tensa graças a uma. Weasley pobretão. Perguntava-se como raios ela conseguia ainda se sentir afetada por esse cara. Não era bem normal. Quase tão anormal quanto alguém como ela ser capaz de sentir remotamente algo por aquele tufo de cabelos nojentos e sarnas no rosto, sem falar na pobreza: Será que Granger não sabia pensar no futuro? Como seu filho – ou filha, que fosse – teria uma vida decente se os Weasleys mal podiam sustentar aquele almoço meia boca de comidinha caseira? Apesar de que aquela comidinha caseira estava cheirando de forma deliciosamente sedutora. Ou talvez seu estômago pós ressaca estivesse aceitando qualquer coisa comestível.

Os malditos Weasleys pareciam venerar Granger, abraçavam-na como se ela também tivesse os cabelos vermelhos ou ao menos o sangue daquela família. E quando chegavam em Malfoy, apenas o olhavam com ódio, fitando de volta Hermione, como se tentassem identificar que aquilo era uma chantagem ou sei lá. Mas não, Hermione forçava-lhes um sorriso, corando até onde seu rosto parecia demandar, como se falasse Não se preocupe, ele está comigo.

Malfoy sempre apertava a mão da pessoa, quem quer que fosse, com força. Pra manter seu orgulho intacto.

- Vocês estão...

E Hermione arregalava os olhos, deixando claro que a possibilidade era absurda.

- Por Merlin! Eu e Malfoy somos só hã colegas de trabalho...

**1h depois.**

Ela evitara falar com Ronald desde mais cedo, mas não é como se estivesse se sentindo bem sobre isto. Por que não estavam agindo como adultos? Deu uma olhada ao loiro, que estava ao seu lado no sofá, e nos sofás a frente estavam Harry, Gina, Luna e Sr. Weasley em uma divertida conversa que pra ela parecia apenas uma alteração sonora.

Sua mente estava longe. Estava tentando mostrar a si mesma do que aquele loiro era capaz. Era como se ele apenas dissesse e fizesse sentido. "Pule de uma ponte" ele poderia dizer, e ela mesmo negando no começo pularia? Tá, exagero. É claro que a castanha não pularia de uma ponte. A metáfora está no fato de que... Gr, ela gostava daquele idiota. Gostava tanto que fora capaz de levá-lo ao único lugar onde se concentravam todas as pessoas importantes na sua vida.

Ela conseguia lembrar do quanto doera a conversa da noite anterior, quando ele lhe falara sobre Annie.

_Ela tem as chaves do seu flat, trabalha com você agora, estão saindo juntos em vez de só transar... Eu diria que isso é praticamente um compromisso... Certo?_

_Tanto faz, Granger._

Tanto faz? Será que ele era sempre frio? Será que pra ele as coisas nunca importavam, embora devessem? Como ele podia achar SOCIALMENTE natural estar envolvido com Annie sem se preocupar com a definição e ao mesmo tempo tão disposto a ter as atitudes mais bizarras com relação a Hermione?

Aquilo precisava parar.

Malfoy a fitava com uma feição séria de 5 em 5 minutos, de forma profunda, como se os olhos dela fossem um livro de poesias e paradoxos, ficava observando o brilho nos olhos, e a dispersão da luz contra o rosto da Granger. Ela parecia inquieta e isto era quase o bastante pra criar uma tensão. No que ela estava pensando? Com o quê poderia estar preocupada? O monstro desconhecido agitou seu estômago e suas entranhas quando ele percebeu que a causa de todo o tormento era o Weasley.

Desviou os olhos, voltando-os na direção de Luna, que discursava sobre o que quer que fosse. Ela poderia até mesmo falar que o ideal era que o St. Mungos trocasse de diretor e ele acenaria a cabeça e diria Que seja, Lovegood. Qualquer idiotice era melhor do que desvendar a garota ao seu lado.

Mas e se não fosse pelo Weasley? Ele quase sorriu com o pensamento. Mas se não era pelo Weasley, por quem mais? Por ele, Malfoy? O que ele havia feito de errado? Sequer dormira em seu próprio flat pra não irritá-la, porque depois do que ela dissera quando estava bêbada, ficara óbvio que ela sentira ciúmes de Annie.

Surpreendeu-se quando percebeu que ela estava se movendo, murmurara um Vou procurar uma bebida ok, já volto Malfoy e saíra em direção a qualquer lugar.

O turbilhão de pensamentos na mente de Hermione a forçara a ir até a adega mais distante. Não necessariamente beber. Mas procurar um lugar a salvo dele.

Serviu-se de uma boa dose de Vodka, enquanto ponderava por quanto tempo poderia ficar ali sem parecer que estava fugindo do loiro.

- Afogando as mágoas? – Uma voz conhecida e infantilmente ciumenta dissera.

_Puta que pariu._

Lá estava o ruivo, com uma expressão carrancuda.

Ela suspirou pacientemente, antes de cumprimentá-lo com um _Como vai, Ronald?._ Mas o ruivo era idiota o bastante pra acreditar que aquilo fora o início de conversa.

- Não respondeu a minha pergunta. – Ele falou, servindo-se da mesma vodka.

- Nem você a minha. – Ela respondera educadamente.

Vira-o virar a vodka, _ah merda._ Já não bastava ele ser seu ex, estar ali e ainda com jeito de arrependido, ele precisava também forçar um porre?

- Você sabe que eu não estou bem. – Ele falara, amargo. – É como se faltasse alguma coisa o tempo todo... – Pausara, olhando em seus olhos. – Você sabe que eu sou idiota e bem mais idiota se tratando de palavras, mas sem você tudo fica estranho, entende? O apartamento antigo, as pessoas ao redor, a idéia de voltar pra casa e não vê-la, esses silêncios e passar por você, quer dizer, eu fui um babaca, _eu quero filhos_, quantos você quiser, e eu quero formar uma família, e eu vou estar pronto se você estiver pronta pra me aceitar. Você mesma disse, lembra? O amor tem dessas coisas... Foi só uma fase, Herms, podemos voltar, consertar as coisas... O apartamento, as tardes de tédio, eu te irritando sobre psicologia e você dizendo que o meu emprego como jogador de quadribol é inútil, e... Os nossos filhos, nossos filhos, vão puxar a sua inteligência, eu espero, e ao meu charme, eu também espero... – Falara, fazendo-a sorrir instantaneamente. - Eu só... Quero as coisas de volta no lugar.

Era aquilo. Exatamente o que precisava, o que sempre quisera. Alguém que estivesse ao seu lado, uma família, estabilidade. Será que ela era a única pessoa que preferia alguém ao seu lado pra todas as horas ao invés de uma noite de sexo? Malfoy talvez fosse do tipo que escolhesse o sexo. Pra ele aquilo já não era uma escolha, era um modo de vida. E ele não pensava ao respeito, não chegava a dúvida.

E ela se sentiu estúpida quando notou que estava – de novo! – pensando em Malfoy, quando na verdade, o assunto era Rony.

Fazia tempo que não ouvia algo doce que não tivesse um duplo sentido ou intenção maior.

Ronald só queria estar lá ao seu lado. Passar a vida ao lado dela. E Malfoy queria... Atenção, sexo. Fazê-la gemer. Conseguí-la. Expô-la como seu mais novo troféu [?]. Qual dos conceitos conseguia ser mais superficial e vazio que o anterior?

- Eu te amo, Herms... – Rony sussurrou, com a voz rouca e meio afetada, como se nos poucos copos ele já houvesse perdido a cabeça. E deu um passo a frente.

- Ronald, eu n-

Os olhos do ruivo se tornaram líquidos, enquanto a fitavam como se ela fosse a sua única salvadora. Ele deu um passo a frente e segurou uma das mãos dela, entrelaçando-as. Hermione não soube por que deixou que o pequeno toque acontecesse, mas o calor das mãos de Rony a deram alguma segurança. E foi nesse exato momento de segurança que ela lembrou que apenas uma semana atrás tudo estava bem, entende? Não haviam entrevistas com desconhecidos, não havia Malfoy, aliás havia, mas não o Malfoy engraçado, presente e cheio de olhares profundos, não haviam conversas sussurradas, ou uma tempestade constante dentro do seu peito. Não havia o ciúmes, Annie, brigas, situações loucas.

Enquanto se perdia na avalanche de pensamentos sobre Malfoy, a boca de Ronald Weasley se perdia envolvendo a sua.

Ela abriu os olhos bruscamente, e com uma das mãos deu um pequeno empurrão no corpo do ruivo, mas a primeira coisa que viu foi a figura pálida de Malfoy na porta do lugar. Seu coração deu um salto, com milhões de pensamentos imbecis lhe tomando a cabeça, enquanto o fitava como esperasse que ele entendesse que o beijo havia sido começado por Rony.

_Merda._

O ruivo quase a julgou imóvel, fitando sempre algo que estava atrás de si, virou de forma automática pra ver o que – ou quem – era: Lá estava Draco.

O ruivo franziu o cenho na direção de Hermione, sentindo o ódio invadir sua compreensão. Que porra de ceninha dramática era aquela da sua ex com seu maior inimigo?

- O que faz aqui, Malfoy? – Perguntou, crispando os lábios em desprezo. – Estamos em uma conversa particular, não sei se notou.

Draco sorriu perversamente, não se mostrando afetado.

- Deixa a Granger em paz.

Hermione arregalou os olhos diante da ameaça do loiro, revirando-os. Malditos idiotas!

- Eu sou o namorado dela. – Rony retrucou: - Nos voltamos. – E havia um sorriso inocente nos lábios do ruivo.

- Cala essa boca, Weasley – Malfoy dissera, um pouco agitado pela frase.

Seu coração batia forte, e a sua única vontade era quebrar a cara daquele pateta, desfigurar seu rosto ou... grrrrrr. Granger não era nem louca de ter reatado, não, ela não podia, aliás, não tinha o direito...

Ele a fitou de forma penetrante.

- Granger, eu já vou. – Falara, com uma boa dose de agressividade. – Vem comigo?

Vem comigo era uma frase duas palavras.

Mas era também o começo ou o fim do que quer que eles fossem.

Vem comigo... Mostrar ao Weasley que ele não faz diferença. Vem comigo... E vamos pra qualquer lugar longe dessa porra de cozinha. Vem comigo... antes que eu quebre a cara dele.

_Ah merda._

Será que ela era tão idiota a ponto de dispensar o único cara que a amava e que estaria ao seu lado pra sempre pelo cara que só a queria por uma noite?

- Sinto muito, Rony. – Ela falara, trêmula.

Aparataram.

- Aonde estamos? – Foi a primeira pergunta que ela fez, quando seus pés tocaram o lugar.

Era grande e elegante. Uma sala de sofás finos, e paredes branco gelo, com pinturas modernistas expostas.

- Mansão Malfoy. – Ele lhe respondeu, sem fitá-la. – Por que beijou o Weasley?

- Eu não beijei. – Fora sua resposta, e estava a ponto de enlouquecer pelo fato de ele estar ignorando-a visualmente.

Como ele podia ser tão idiota?

- E vocês voltaram?

- Eu escolhi estar aqui, Malfoy. Isso ainda não responde as suas perguntas?

- Você saiu do meu lado e foi procurar o Weasley, e aí beijou ele. Pra mim parece bem claro.

Aquilo foi o bastante pra enfurecê-la.

- É isso o que você acha? – Murmurara, o ódio estava quase transbordando de seus olhos.

Por que ele era tão grrrrrrr IMBECIL?

- Mas pensou em voltar com ele, não pensou? – E a essa hora, ele já estava a fitando.

- Claro que eu pensei, seu idiota. Ronald quer casar comigo, construir uma família, ser fiel, me fazer feliz... Acha que eu odeio esse tipo de coisa? Acha que eu quero _mesmo_ fazer uma inseminação e provar que eu sou tão solitária e frígida quanto você mesmo sempre insinua?

- Então o que faz aqui comigo?

Será que Malfoy era tão imbecil a ponto de forçar aquela situação? O que mais ele queria? Que ela confessasse que estava fodidamente apaixonada por ele de uma forma tão intensa que sentia vontade de chorar por estar ligada a um destino tão ridículo? Que estava ali porque simplesmente parecia a coisa certa? Que toda aquela desconfiança a deixava frustrada a ponto de bater nele? E então, quando ela dissesse, sim, porque ele não era capaz de demonstrar que nada – ou qualquer coisa – passasse de um laço sexual, ele finalmente a beijaria e a teria naquela porra de sofá. E ela se transformaria na mais nova versão apaixonada de Annie. Lembrou de quando os viu se beijando na noite anterior, a sensação que preencheu seu estômago, ou quando abriu a porta e os viu quase transando. Ou quando ele contara que Annie tinha a chave de seu apartamento e que eles mais transavam que conversavam. O ódio foi tanto que por um segundo Hermione se sentiu patética por ter ido até lá com ele, por ter deixado um de seus melhores amigos de infância com quem tivera uma história pra trás. O loiro dissera vem comigo? E ela falara que sim, e fora com ele mesmo sem saber aonde. Porque era essa a sensação certa, de que qualquer lugar com ele não importava. Mas no fundo ela era mesmo uma imbecil iludida. E sentia pena de si mesma. Não soube como, mas reuniu forças pra manter seu orgulho em vez de se entregar aquele jogo ridículo de perguntas, dúvidas que a forçavam a assumir seus sentimentos e consequentemente declarar sua fraqueza. E toda essa dor e frustração de raciocínio reunida a fez dizer um violento:

- Vai pro inferno, Malfoy. - E andara na direção da porta, mas sentira uma das mãos dele segurarem-na pelo pulso.

- O que faz aqui comigo? – Ele repetiu, sem desviar, observou a confusão dos olhos dela, brilhando de forma intensa. – Está apaixonada por mim. – Concluiu, abrindo um sorriso pequeno e espontâneo.

- Você é um hipócrita. – Retrucou, irritada.

- Quê? – ele falara, sem entender o sentido da frase.

- Você planejou tudo isso. – Ela o acusou, desprezando-o com o olhar.

- Eu planejei? – Ele falara. – Ah claro, eu realmente planejei mesmo que do nada você fosse correr atrás do pobretão sabe se lá porque pra no fim estarmos aqui e eu descobrir que está apaixonada.

- É pelo sexo, certo? Tudo com você é sempre pelo sexo. – Ela formulou, desafiando-o.

Ele não respondeu. Ótimo. Exatamente como ela pensava.

A dor contraiu em seu estômago e tudo o que ela quis foi chorar, mas não o fez, porque sentiu o braço dele envolver sua cintura e beijá-la.

E não foi um beijo como os outros, foi forte e violento. Foi como se ela dissesse que o odiava, que o desprezava, que ele era um imbecil e investia contra a boca dele com toda a força, agressão e desejo que sentia.

Ele parecia tocá-la da mesma forma, com os olhos bem fechados, enquanto a colocava sobre o sofá. Merda! Exatamente como Hermione havia dito! Ele pensou, erguendo-a de novo e entre beijos levando-a até o quarto.

Queria provar a ela que não era só isso, que ele não era nenhuma máquina de sexo nem nada. Mas nem ele tinha certeza se sentia alguma coisa. Se aquilo era alguma coisa. Ela era mais do que atraente, claro, mas... ah merda, dane-se, pensou, enquanto ficava por cima dela e descia os beijos pelo pescoço da castanha.

Abrira os olhos naquele momento e a observara ofegar de olhos também fechados, até vê-la abrir os mesmos, e agressivamente puxara a cabeça dele pra outro beijo, porque pra ela doía mais ficar fitando os cinzas acinzentados. E precisava mostrar a ele que se era só sexo, seria... apenas isso. Sem ligações emocionais, sem lágrimas, sem declarações, sem apego, sem suspiros, sem sorrisos cúmplices e movimentos lentos. Seria forte, violento e totalmente casual.

Se todas as mulheres eram tão loucas por ele, tão excitadas por ele, e ele estava simplesmente ali, bancando o inimigo incubadamente atraído, e por fim ela entendera – ele a fizera ver – que nada passaria nunca de sexo e quanto mais tempo estivesse esperando algo mais, mais se machucaria, mais encontros ele estragaria, ela percebeu que precisava acabar com tudo e paradoxalmente a melhor maneira de acabar com tudo era entregar-se, e logo ele a deixaria em paz.

As mãos de Draco Malfoy corriam por todo o seu corpo de forma ágil, tocando-a a fim de deixar sua marca em cada extensão de pele visível. Enquanto sua boca sugava e mordiscava a curva do pescoço dela, fundo...

**À noite.**

Hermione acordou ainda ao lado dele. Ótimo, pelo menos ele não vestira a roupa e fora embora. Só então lembrou-se que ele não faria isso, porque estavam na mansão dele. Respirou fundo, dando-se conta que ele podia ser o cafajeste mais fingidamente sincero que existia e dormindo ele parecia tão... Inocente. Sentiu ânsias de se aconchegar mais a ele. Mas não podia, tinha que ir, antes que ele acordasse. Transara com ele. Agora estava feito. Tinha que parar de acreditar que seria diferente. Ergueu-se da cama, juntando as roupas caídas no chão e começara a colocá-las com pressa.

Prendeu o cabelo de qualquer forma e apanhou o par de saltos. Pronto.

Surpreendeu-se quando notou a figura do loiro fitando-a em silêncio, de olhos abertos.

- Normalmente é o contrário, Granger.

- perdão?

- O contrário: a garota dormindo e eu arrumando minhas coisas e pensando numa maneira de só dar o fora do quarto.

- Claro. – Ela concordou, suave.

Merda, a voz dele era baixa e ele era tão assustadoramente lindo. Merda, merda, merda..!

Sentou-se em uma poltrona para calçar os saltos, enquanto ele não desviava o olhar.

- Fugindo, Granger? – Perguntou, irônico.

- _Touché_. – respondera, antes de aparatar.

Draco quase bateu em si mesmo. A probabilidade de ela acreditar que fora só sexo aumentara. Mas fora só sexo, não fora? Nem ele sabia responder. Só conseguia lidar com o fato de que estava se sentindo mal. Como podia se sentir tão mal por dentro, se tivera a melhor noite da sua vida? Ela só... fora embora, entende? Como se nada fizesse diferença. E nada fazia. Não pra ele. Mas ele queria que tivesse feito pra ela. Porque ele vira em seus olhos que ela estava apaixonada. E ela merecia alguma coisa especial, porque ela em si era especial. E ela o escolhera ao invés de escolher o que precisava, o que era certo, o que daria o que ela merecesse. E apesar das imagens dela ainda estarem em sua cabeça nitidamente, ele sabia que nunca seria nada disso. Nada de compromisso, amor brega, fidelidade. Mas o Weasley, Ryan, talvez até mesmo Finningan pudessem ser isso, pudessem dar a ela isso. E a sensação de não ser bom o bastante pra Hermione o fazia sentir-se meio doente. Mas ele não era. E não acabaria a casualidade que tinha com Annie, não diria nada doce á Hermione, não deixaria de transar com outras, de ir as festas, de esbanjar seu dinheiro.

**10min depois**

- Ei. – Harry dissera, enquanto ela ia o abraçar com força. Haviam lágrimas nos olhos de Hermione e aquilo o fez pensar o que raios Malfoy fizera dessa vez.

- Obrigada por vir. – Agradeceu, sem querer largá-lo.

- O que ele fez?

- Harry, n-

- O que ele fez pra te deixar assim, Herms...?

Ela desviou o olhar, imaginando qual seria a reação do Potter.

- Transamos.

- Vocês _o quê_? – Murmurara, com a voz rígida.

- Imaginei que ele só quisesse sexo, o que sempre foi verdade, percebi que quanto mais tempo passasse, mais ia sofrer, então eu só... fiz. Pra acabar com tudo isso. – Voltou a olhá-lo, sentindo os olhos marejarem.

- essa foi a coisa mais idiota que eu já ouvi até hoje, Herms. – O moreno dissera, abraçando-a como um irmão mais velho. – E foi bom? – Ele questionou, fazendo-a sorrir pelo sentido absurdo da pergunta.

Ela batera em seu ombro, chorando e sorrindo inevitavelmente.

- Quer que eu dê uma surra nele? – O moreno propusera, fazendo-a rir de novo.

- Só quero... que tudo isso passe. – Falara. – E desculpe por ligar pra você vir aqui, sei que isso está começando cada vez mais chato pra Ginny e James, sei que eles são sua família e qu-

- Você é minha família também, Mione. – Harry falara, sensato.

A atenção dos dois foi desviada pelo telefone tocando.

_Aqui é a Hermione Granger, eu provavelmente devo estar ocupada, mas deixe seu recado e eu retorno._

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

**Granger, escuta, isso não precisa ser tão... estranho. Você não é a Annie. Você não é casual. Então, hmm, se quiser jantar comigo hoje, pode me ligar a qualq- **

Ouvira a mensagem de Malfoy com os olhos brilhando, ok, ele queria lhe pagar um jantar, obviamente transar de novo, mas

- Alô? – Fora a voz de Harry.

E Hermione sentiu ânsias de enforcá-lo e quase pulou em cima do moreno para tirar o telefone de suas mãos, mas ele fora mais forte e a imobilizara no sofá enquanto atendia a chamada.

_Ah, merda._

- Potter? – Draco vociferou, sentindo seu peito uivar de raiva por aquele imbecilzinho estar lá. O que ele fazia lá, PORRA?. – O que faz aí?

- isso não é da sua conta, tsc tsc tsc.

- Passa esse telefone pra Granger.

- Por quê? – Harry perguntara, frio. – Pra dar uma de ciumento e tirar satisfações com ela? Vocês não tem nada um com o outro. Nem amigos são. E quantas vezes possíveis a Herms precisar de companhia e eu puder estar aqui, eu vou estar. Já você, Malfoy, tsc tsc tsc... Passar bem. – E batera o telefone.

- POR QUE FEZ ISSO SEU... GRRRR, IDIOTA! – Ela gritara, possessa.

- Quer ou não quer esquecê-lo, Mione? – Harry perguntara. – precisa se esforçar, conseguir distância, duvidar do que ele diz.

Ela colocou uma das mãos cobrindo o rosto.

- Tem razão...


	11. Chapter 11 NC 18

Um aviso: Esse capitulo é tão pequeno porque é uma NC 18. Não sei do gosto de vcs quanto a ncs, mas prometi a algumas leitoras (: Aviso novamente: Só leia se quiser, serão APENAS cenas de sexo ok? Que fique registrado. Atualizo a fanfic em breve, beijos!

Prendeu os lábios dela entre seus dentes, deitando-a em sua cama. Enquanto sua língua brincava violentamente contra a dela, sugava e sentia o gosto leve da vodka que ela virara com pobretão, e pensar sobre o imbecil o fizera morder a boca dela, apertando com uma de suas mãos espalmadas a coxa da inimiga, a mão esgueirando-se lentamente.

Mordera, desta vez, o pescoço da castanha, deixando-a sentir o peso de uma de suas mãos contra o seio dela, ao mesmo tempo em que a outra mão brincava com a cintura desnuda de Hermione, subindo e descendo como se a torturasse.

As mãos dela desciam pelo seu abdômem arranhando sem dó, porque era assim que precisava ser, e os olhos azuis acinzentados tinham algo de perverso ao assistir os gemidos.

Abriu o fecho do sutiã dela, beijando-lhe o colo e descendo até o seio direito, aos poucos, lambendo o mamilo de forma lenta e segura, antes de envolvê-lo em sua boca, para sugar sua maciez.

Ela gemia de olhos fechados, envolvida pelas sensações e pela forma como a excitação dele era evidente e tocava-a a ponto de que ela estivesse quase implorando por ele devidamente duro e forte dentro dela, tão dentro quanto pudesse.

Era quente, por Merlin, quente e úmida a boca dele, esquentando todos os pontos de pele sensível no seu seio e levando-a a loucura.

- Granger... – Ele a chamou, rouco, com malícia.

Ela abriu os olhos, visão meio turva pelo prazer, não conseguia pensar, ou se conseguia, não queria, gemer era expressão suficiente.

Viu-o sorrir, e permaneceu observando-o até notar que ele levara uma das mãos subindo pela virilha da garota, arrepiando cada parte do corpo, até alcançar a parte lateral da calcinha, e tocá-la por cima do tecido de seda próximo a entrada dela, sentindo o quão molhada ela estava, e fazendo-a gemer no contato de seus dedos, enquanto ela arqueava o quadril contra eles, a procura de mais contato.

Já não abria os olhos, apreciava as sensações como se estivesse em um mundo paralelo aonde qualquer coisa era permitida.

E voltando a lateral de sua calcinha, ele segurou a tira e começou a baixá-la, mantendo beijos profundos na boca da castanha.

Ela estava quente, estava molhada, estava segura. Era tudo uma questão de instinto, queria todo ele dentro dela e não sabia mais o quanto era patética a demora.

Ele posicionou a ereção para encontrar com o sexo molhado da garota, arrancando-lhe um gemido lento e rouco.

Ainda estava de Box e pretendia torturá-la por mais tempo.

Ele estava quente, tão quente quanto ela, e gemera na mesma velocidade em que ela passou a beijar seu abdomem, sedenta de contato.

Era pele contra pele, o peso do corpo sarado dele apertando-a mais, os mamilos eretos excitando-o inegavelmente naquele toque.

Posicionou-se pra mais perto dela, e segurou na coxa da garota, inclinando-a pra permitir mais contato de um dos seus dedos no sexo dela. Roçando primeiro, antes de deslizar mais um dedo, movendo ambos com sincronia, até perceber os quadris da Granger moverem-se involuntariamente.

Sorriu com a visão, aumentando a intensidade dos movimentos dos dedos ali.

Ela tinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta. Ele ocupou-se de beijá-la, antes de retirar os dois dedos e tirar a Box, sentindo-se tão duro quanto nunca estivera.

E só então ambos puderam sentir o quão quentes estavam.

Ela gemeu quando percebeu que finalmente não haviam roupas ou impedimentos, e ele deslizou dentro dela apoiando-se, arrancando longos gemidos e passando a movimentar-se com força, indo sempre mais fundo e mais rápido, sentindo a respiração de ambos ofegantes e observando-a mover o quadril junto com o corpo dele, inclinando ambas as pernas no abdomem de Malfoy.

Ele estava rígido entre as pernas da garota, e ela sentia o prazer vir e voltar conforme o ritmo que ele entrava, o sexo duro roçando contra os líquidos de excitação dela, e abrindo mais espaço, pra ir aonde pudesse levá-la ao delírio, a ponto de esquecer seu nome, esquecer o que era felicidade, se é que algo podia ser melhor que ser possuída pelo loiro.

Começou a estocar com mais força e rapidez até as paredes do sexo dela se fecharem ao redor de seu membro duro, fazendo-a contrair os pés de tanto prazer e ambos gemerem alto e longamente diminuindo o movimento de seus encaixes. Gozaram juntos.


	12. Chapter 12

- Precisamos terminar logo isso, Malfoy.

Não houve nenhum "Temos que conversar sobre ontem à noite", ou "Aquilo foi um erro", sequer um "Vamos fingir que aquilo nunca aconteceu", o que, de fato, o fez acreditar que nada daquilo havia acontecido. Pelo menos ela, Granger, estava agindo da melhor forma: sem desculpas, sem comentários e sem exigências (especialmente as sentimentais).

Mais estranho é que quando ela dissera Precisamos terminar logo isso, Malfoy, ela estava se referindo as entrevistas com os doadores e não a qualquer outro isso que pudesse haver entre eles.

E em qualquer outra época/dia/mês, ouvir tal fato de uma garota com quem não planejava um futuro e tivera um sexo satisfatório seria excelente, isto se ele não soubesse que ela também estivera com Potter. E antes disso um beijo com Weasley. Bem antes um encontro com Ryan e alguns flertes com Finningan. Então, bem, talvez ele realmente estivesse com problemas.

Esperava alguma sinceridade assustadora pela parte da castanha. Afinal, sua memória insistia em torturá-lo com a idéia de que ela o amava. Quer dizer, sentia alguma coisa. Que podia ser amor, certo? Mas ela sentia, e quem podia apagar?

Mas e quanto ao que ele sentia? Aí sim sua mente esvaziava e seu coração, embora livre de empates, pesasse todos os pensamentos pelos quais ele estivesse pronto pra dizer. Que ela fazia alguma diferença. Ou talvez ela só fosse boa de cama e ele estivesse confundindo desejo com qualquer outro sentimento mais metafórico.

Que metáfora existia em querer seqüestrá-la pra longe daquela sala? Que metáfora existia em sorrir dos olhares gélidos? Que metáfora o impedia de imprensá-la contra a mesa, afundar as mãos em suas coxas e mudar aquele olhar distante?

Passou tanto tempo em silêncio, visualizando a postura rígida da psicóloga Granger, que não dera qualquer reação a sua frase.

- Como foi a noite com o Potter? – Sua mente dissera, com alguma mágoa e ele não tinha certeza se dissera isso ou só fora um pensamento súbito.

Levando em consideração que o rosto dela sofreu uma variação de cor, ele teve certeza que havia dito a indiscrição em voz alta.

Puta. Merda.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, oscilando entre sarcasmo e tristeza.

- Não vai responder, Granger?

- Que diferença faz? – Mandara, revirando os olhos, em um suspiro cansado.

- Pra quem não tinha vida sexual até uma semana, transar com dois em menos de 24hs eu diria que foi uma evolução recorde, tsc tsc tsc. – Falara, crispando os lábios em desprezo, ao mesmo tempo em que a mão dela o atingia no rosto, na tapa que ele mesmo provocara.

Claro, tocar no nome de Potter era como profanar o nome de algum deus. Ou anjo. Santo. Foda-se o que Potter significava pra ela. Ou pra qualquer um. Potter era... Por Merlin, o que Potter podia ter demais?

- Ciumes.

- Morrendo. – Ele dissera, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas enquanto lhe dava um sorriso fácil em desafio.

- Nem tudo se resume a sexo, Malfoy. Felizmente algumas pessoas tem relacionamentos que possuem prioridades diferentes.

- Então assume que há um relacionamento?

- Amizade.

- Mais que porra de amizade, Granger! – Ele falara, um pouco agressivo. – São adultos. Não vem com essa de que ele não a considera atraente, porque eu sou homem, e eu sei, existe um limite pra qualquer coisa e acredite, vocês já o ultrapassaram.

- Somos feito IRMÃOS. Já parou pra pensar que no quanto Harry é diferente de... – Pausara. – Você?

- Ele é homem.

- Ele é um irmão.

- De sangue?

- Não, mas-

- Mas o quê, Granger? Ele mente pros instintos dele falando que tudo bem, vocês são parceiros de infância? Foda-se a infância, Granger, é isso o que ele deve pensar, enquanto cria coragem pra finalmente beijá-la, se é que isso já não aconteceu.

- Não, não aconteceu. E mesmo que já tivesse, não faria diferença pra você, Malfoy.

- O que ele fazia lá ontem?

- Por que eu tenho que responder, loiro aguado?

- Porque eu to mandando, Granger. – Respondera, sério.

Ela franzira o cenho como se estivesse prestes a rir da afirmação.

- Aceita uma troca...?

- Não tem nada de você que eu queira, Malfoy.

- Se responder as minhas perguntas, eu demito...

- Perdão?

- Annie. Eu a demito.

- E por que isso seria importante pra mim, de qualquer forma? – Ele revirara os olhos, como se não considerasse responder a tal pergunta.

Ela respirara fundo.

- Ok, ele foi até lá porque precisava conversar.

- Sobre...?

- Assuntos pessoais, Ginna e as coisas que fazem parte do casamento.

- Ele passou a noite lá? – Perguntou, embora imaginasse a resposta.

- Aham.

- E vocês...

- Só conversamos.

- Por quanto tempo?

- Sei lá, talvez horas. – Respondera, sentando-se no próprio divã. – Escuta Malfoy, daqui a pouco meus pacientes vão começar a chegar e... É melhor você sair dessa sala. – Pausara. – E o que eu quis dizer mais cedo é que não quero que você faça o parto ou participe mais das entrevistas. Quer dizer, nós transamos e eu não sou exatamente sutil. Somos diferentes. Você é o cara que vai embora enquanto a garota dorme, eu sou o tipo que prefere conversar pela manhã. Você namora uma, transa com outra. Já eu, bom, eu nem sei mais o que eu sou, mas eu sei que eu me importo e eu não sei não me importar. Então fim, é isso, consideraria um favor não vê-lo qualquer tempo que não fosse estritamente necessário pro hospital. – Falara, fingindo um sorrisinho de puta no final. Ou pelo menos era assim que se sentia, meio usada.

- Ok, Granger. – Ele dissera, levantando-se enquanto ela o acompanhava até a porta.

Silêncio.

- Mas e se eu precisar vê-la por um tempo estritamente necessário... pra mim? – Sinalizara, beijando-a.

Atacara-a, em um beijo voraz, enquanto erguia a saia dela com uma mão subindo por cada coxa, urgente.

Ela repetira o processo desfazendo o nó da gravata do loiro e dirigindo-se de forma desesperada aos botões da camisa dele.

- Mione? – Fora a primeira palavra que ouvira, de uma voz familiar.

Soltara-se de Malfoy em um pulo, sentindo que ficaria vermelha de vergonha.

Lá estava Harry.

O moreno a encarou na porta da sala, não parecendo decepcionado, apenas demonstrara desprezo pela cena.

- Potter. – Draco ousou cumprimentar, soando vencedor, enquanto abotoava os botões da própria camisa e respirava ofegante, os lábios igualmente vermelhos aos dela.

O loiro ousara olhar pra ela, que ainda estava desconcertada, e notara logo no primeiro olhar que os quatro botões da blusa dela estavam abertos deixando a mostra o sutiã meia taça e o decote farto.

Sentira ímpetos de cobri-la pra que Harry jamais a notasse.

- Tenho um assunto de seu interesse, Potter. – Dissera, pensando de forma anormalmente rápida. – Se não se importar.

O moreno fez que não com a cabeça, silencioso, antes de dizer um Depois nos falamos, Herms.

Quando ambos saíram da sala, Draco logo aparatou com Potter até seu escritório de Diretor do St Mungos.

- O que queria, Malfoy? – Pausara. – É bom que seja rápido.

- Eu vou direto ao ponto: Fique longe dela.

- Ela? – Harry ousara dizer. – Hermione?

- Tem um cérebro aí, Potter ou precisa atrapalhar mais algum amasso pra ter certeza de quem estamos falando?

- Amassos não significam nada.

- Você e eu sabemos que não foram amassos, eu não perderia meu tempo com isso.

- Mas está perdendo tempo agora. – Falara, sorrindo tão sarcasticamente quanto Malfoy. – Acha que conhece a Hermione? – Dissera, seguro. – Eu sei tudo sobre ela. Não só isso, eu sou a pessoa em quem ela confiaria a própria vida. E não é como se vocês tivessem algum futuro, certo?

- Quem falou de futuro aqui, Potter? – Draco alimentara, irritado. – Afaste-se dela enquanto eu estiver aqui. Ou eu vou fazê-la se afastar de você pra sempre.

- Tsc tsc tsc, depois de 13 anos enfrentando até mesmo Voldemort, acha que alguma coisa vai afastá-la de mim ou de qualquer um que realmente se importa com ela?

- Granger acredita em amor, caso não saiba.

- E?

- E daí que ela me ama, qualquer idiota notaria Potter.

- A única coisa que eu vejo é uma atração passageira.

- Foda-se o que você vê, Potter. – Vociferara. – Não tem uma esposa pra cuidar?

- na verdade, não, meu casamento vai bem. E você? Essa ameaça toda é medo da concorrência?

- Se por concorrência você diz um pobretão que já foi chutado e um quatro olhos que se esconde atrás de uma "amizade" mais fajuta que qualquer outro mérito que já teve? Então não, não existe ameaça.

- Morre de medo, não é Malfoy? Você sabe que se eu quisesse, eu seria o cara certo, ela cederia. Fim. Quem é Draco Malfoy nessa história?

Fora o suficiente pra o loiro descontrolar-se e avançar no moreno acertando-lhe um soco.

O soco fora tão forte que Harry caíra no chão, tonto, e quando estava prestes a erguer-se o loiro repetira a dose.

- POR MERLIN… - Hermione falara, entrando bruscamente na sala. – HARRY! – Fora seu primeiro pensamento, correndo na direção do amigo. O moreno desmaiara tamanha a força. - AH MEU DEUS, SEU... SEU IDIOTA! – Gritara, em pânico. – O super cílio do amigo sangrava e ele permanecia inconsciente. – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE? – Gritou, com lágrimas rolando pelos olhos.

Aquilo era o bastante pra estragar o dia do loiro. Por Merlin, ela estava chorando DESESPERADAMENTE pelo Potter. POTTER!

Revirara os olhos antes de socorrer o inimigo.

**5min depois.**

- Ei! Como se sente? – Ela dissera, sentada de frente para o amigo, que encontrava-se deitado no divã de seu consultório.

- Tonto? – O moreno falara, fechando os olhos de novo. – O qu-

- Dois socos _dele_.

- Ah. – O moreno murmurara, em entendimento. – Que merda.

- Desculpe por... envolver você nisso.

- na verdade, Herms, eu acho que eu mesmo me envolvi.

- hã?

- Disse a Malfoy que... – Respirou fundo, procurando escolher as palavras. – Que eu praticamente estava, você sabe, a fim de você e todas aquelas coisas que se diz quando se quer dar a entender que existe algo mais. Fui bem direto, por sinal. – AI! – Falara, quando a sentiu dar-lhe uma tapa no ombro. – Qual é, ele é um babaca de primeira, precisa sofrer pelo menos uma pressão psicológica!

- E precisava por nossa amizade em jogo por isso?

- Eu não pus nada em jogo, Herms. A opinião do Malfoy que se foda.

Ela o censurara com o olhar.

- A propósito, não queria admitir isso, mas... – Respirara fundo, quase não acreditando no que falaria. – Ele gosta de você. De verdade. Claro que ele tem um jeito bem imbecil de gostar das pessoas, mas ele é o Malfoy.

Ela rira, com um sorriso idiota.

- Hermione Granger apaixonada por uma doninha... Tsc tsc tsc. – Dissera, antes de receber como resposta um abraço forte da amiga. – Mas fora isso, precisamos mesmo conversar.

- Sobre?

- Ginna pediu o divórcio.

- O quê?

- Divórcio, Mione. – Pausara, enterrando a cabeça em suas próprias mãos. – Por que ela faria isso?

- E-eu, merda Harry, eu não sei...

- Você que é a psicóloga aqui.

- Estavam em crise ou

- Não. Só algumas brigas de 5 minutos e o episódio isolado da aliança. – Voltara a afundar a cabeça no divã.

- E o que ela disse?

- Que não podíamos continuar com essa "farsa", e que com o tempo eu ia ver o sentido do divórcio.

- E depois?

- Saiu pra resolver assuntos de trabalho no Ministério. – Respondera, inseguro. – Herms, quer dizer, eu confio na Ginna, é óbvio, mas... E se ela estiver tendo um caso?

- Ela não faria isso.

- Ela pediu o divórcio! – Falara, tenso, enquanto a garota segurava em seu ombro, como se no ato tentasse lhe dar segurança.

- Não tem nada que queira me contar...? – Incitara, pressionando-o.

- Tipo...?

Ela revirara os olhos, voltando a encará-lo de maneira sensata.

- Ela não faria algo assim do nada, Harry... – Respirara fundo. – A não ser que fosse uma resposta a um problema bem maior.

- Está sugerindo que...

- Que talvez você esteja me escondendo algo.

- Eu não tenho um caso, se é isso o que acredita, Herms.

- Nem um flerte no Ministério?

- Não!

- Alguma missão secreta que pudesse desconfiar Ginny?

- Esses tempos de missões secretas já passaram... – Respondeu, sentindo-se tão perdido quanto nunca.

- E o que vai fazer a respeito?

- Preciso descobrir quem ele é.

- Perdão?

- O amante.

- Ela não tem um caso!

- Podemos seguí-la...

- Eu não vou seguir minha melhor amiga, que por sinal é sua esposa, isso é absurdo! – Protestara.

**2hs depois.**

- E como eles reagiram?

- Disseram que não fazia diferença, que me apoiavam se isso me fizesse feliz. – Ryan falou, abrindo um sorriso grande demais. – Eu pensei muito no que me disse na nossa primeira consulta, sobre verdadeiras máscaras e ter coragem...

- E como se sente agora?

- ser gay se tornou real pra mim, mas o importante agora é que é real pra eles também. Meus amigos, meus pais... especialmente meus pais. – Contara, seguro. – Mudando um pouco de assunto, e quanto aquela noite?

- Que noite? – Mentira, perdendo a cor.

- Na boate. Você e Malfoy sumiram, tsc tsc tsc. – Dissera, sarcástico.

- Não aconteceu nada no banheiro!

- hmm, sexo no banheiro...?

- Ok. Houve sexo. – Pausara. – Quer dizer, eu fiquei bêbada, acho que ficamos na porta do banheiro, mas aparatamos pro meu apartamento porque eu desmaiei

- Desmaiou com um orgasmo? – O loiro dissera, divertido.

- Não, idiota, eu desmaiei porque _alguém aqui_ me embebedou...

- Nesse caso você me deve uma.

- É, e depois no apartamento... hmm, ele pediu pra dormir lá, conversamos um pouco, no outro dia houve a ressaca, ele se ofereceu pra sair comigo pra um almoço pro qual não deveria. Foi um total desastre, meu ex apareceu, fingiu um porre de vodka e se declarou pra mim pedindo pra voltar, nos beijamos, Draco viu, discutiu com Ronald, aparatou comigo. Chegamos a mansão da família dele, voltamos a discutir, ele deduziu que eu... argh, sinto alguma coisa, transamos no quarto e fim.

- Mais nada?

- Não acho que ele queira algo além de sexo.

- Como pode saber?

- Aquela é a... hmm, digamos que namorada dele. A loira da boate. Quem quer algo não mantém dois contatos sexuais paralelos.

- isso é o século 21, Herms. – Ryan falara. – Ah sim, o que vai fazer depois do expediente aqui no Hospital?

- Bancar a detective, eu acho. – Ela respondera, sem saber como lhe explicar a situação. – E ajudar um amigo.

- Como assim?

- Ele acha que a esposa o trai e quer minha ajuda pra seguí-la.

- Nossa. – reagira, com os olhos arregalados.

- detalhe: ela é a minha melhor amiga. Nem sei porque aceitei fazer parte dessa coisa.

- Eu sei.

- ..?

- Quer ocupar sua mente com os problemas dos outros pra ver se ignora Malfoy por mais tempo.

- Era sobre isso o que eu queria falar com você, aliás.

- Tempo? Problemas? Malfoy?

- Todos; - Falara, criando coragem. – Eu e Malfoy não somos... qualquer coisa, mas temos tido contato por causa das entrevistas pro meu doador.

- Ainda quer levar essa história adiante?

- Não é uma história, é meu sonho. Eu quero ter um filho.

- Ok, que seja, continue.

- Pois então: eu quero que você seja o doador.

- O quê? – perguntara, franzindo o cenho.

- O doador do esperma. – Ela esclarecera, abrindo um sorriso afogado de esperança. – tudo bem... pra você?

- Hã, claro, vai ser estranho, quer dizer, dentro dessa barriga vai ter alguém com meu sangue, eu... – Pausara. – Caralho, Herms. – Dissera, afundando o rosto entre as mãos, o que era contraditório, já que ao mesmo tempo Ryan lhe abria um sorriso. – Eu sei que tecnicamente eu não vou ser o pai nem nada, mas... Tudo bem se eu... mantiver contato?

Ela revirou os olhos, como se infantilmente lhe respondesse um dãã.

O momento fora interrompido por batidas na porta.

- Srta. Granger, Dr. Malfoy está aí pra vê-la, mando-o entrar?

Ela quase gruniu, imaginando o que diabos Draco pudesse querer.

- Não, diga que estou em uma consulta.

Ryan abriu um sorrisinho como se considerasse a si mesmo capaz de mudar o rumo das coisas.

- Na verdade eu já estava de saída mesmo, Herms. – Afirmara, erguendo-se do divã.

O olhar dela parecia lhe implorar que ficasse e servisse como a desculpa perfeita pra manter-se longe de Malfoy.

- Diga ao Sr Malfoy que já estou de saída também.

- Ele disse que o assunto era urgente e que não podia ser adiado. – A secretária lhe informou.

_Merda._

- Que seja. – Rendera-se, percebendo que não teria escapatória do encontro.

Draco entrou na sala cruzando um olhar indiferente à Ryan.

- As pessoas vão começar a desconfiar, Malfoy. – Ela lhe dissera, nervosa pela quantidade de vezes que ele insistia em ir até sua sala.

- O que você falou sobre "contato estritamente profissional"... – Começara, seguro. – Eu concordo. – Afirmara. – Com uma condição.

Ela respirou fundo, sem encorajá-lo a continuar com isto.

- Uma noite. – Pontuara, como se falasse do tempo. – Uma noite e podemos fingir que nada aconteceu.

Ela franzir o cenho sem entendê-lo. Uma noite a mais? Uma noite de sexo? Uma noite feito um encontro?

- O que me diz, Granger? – Perguntara, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas e lhe direcionando um sorriso de canto de lábio.

- Hoje é um dia... complicado, Malfoy. – Explicou, com exitação.

- Já tem planos? – Tentara esclarecer, tenso. – Um encontro...?

- Não! – Dissera, rápido demais. – Quer dizer, me comprometi em ajudar um amigo.

- Potter? Weasley? Ryan? Finningan?

Ela revirara os olhos, quase beirando ao sarcasmo.

- Isso só interessa a mim.

- Outra noite de "conversas" com o Potter, certo? – Provocara, amargo.

- Não exatamente. Só prometi ajudar e pretendo cumprir.

- Desmarque. – Pedira como se determinasse. – Ele vai entender.

- Claro que não.

- Se ele é tão seu melhor amigo quanto afirma, tenho certeza que vai entender. – Retificara, dando-lhe a impressão que não estavam falando do mesmo Potter. Que ele, Malfoy, não tinha nenhum problema com Harry.

- Não quer logo acabar com isso o quanto antes? – Dissera, sem desviar os olhos.

Ela concentrara-se, perdendo o raciocínio, enquanto sentia suas mãos tremerem de antecipação.

- Okay. – concordara, pensando na reação que seu amigo teria quando ela lhe contasse a verdade. – Que horas?

- Final do expediente...?

- Okay. – Repetira.

**Três horas depois.**

Caralho. Lá estava ela, com Harry, na missão mais infantil de seguir sua melhor amiga adúltera [?], justo quando poderia estar tendo uma decente – mais do que decente, até – noite com Malfoy. Okay, seria a última, mas pelo menos seria uma noite bem aproveitada. Isso se ela não estivesse com Harry e não precisasse de distância do loiro.

Revirou os olhos mais uma vez, enquanto fitava a feição séria do seu amigo, fitando uma ruiva de longe enquanto a mesma saíra do ministério.

- Pr'aonde ela tá indo? – Ele dissera, como que pra si mesmo.

A ruiva andava em passos largos, olhando – nem tão atentamente - as pessoas ao redor.

- Algum lugar, eu suponho. – Respondera a outra, cansada.

O moreno parecera não ouvi-la e dispusera-se a andar atrás da esposa. E foi durante mais um suspiro de tédio e repreensão pela ridícula desconfiança do moreno e do que estava submetendo por ele que assustou-se quando sentiu que o seu celular vibrava.

_Puta que pariu._

Resolvera atender, afinal, ainda precisava dar alguma desculpa ao loiro.

- Alô?

- GRANGER, AONDE SE METEU?

- Eu tive que sair pra uma... hã, emergência. E hã

- Está com Potter DE NOVO?

- Não exatamente, quer dizer, sim, mas não do jeito que você está pensand-

- Quer saber, Granger? – Pausara ele, com a voz pesada e a respiração tensa. – Cansei disso. Você e o Potter que se fodam. – E desligara o celular na cara dela.

- FILHO DA P-

- Shhh. – Censurara-lhe Harry, tapando sua boca com uma das mãos. – Ela pode ter ouvido! – Olhara pros lados, soltando Hermione. – Herms, se está tão preocupada com o Malfoy, por que não vai logo ver ele?

Como se isso fosse uma opção!

- Cala a boca. – Murmurara pra Harry, com o coração acelerado.

Saíra de trás da mureta aonde estavam e começara a acenar pra Ginna.

- Eeeei, Ginny! Giiinny! – Fitando-a com um sorriso típico de uma coincidência.

Harry nada pudera fazer senão acenar pra a (ex) esposa, com um sorriso sem graça e pensando em mil maldições que seria capaz de jogar em Hermione.

- Herms? Harry? O que fazem aqui?

- O que você faz aqui nesse... bairro? – Ele dissera acusadoramente.

Hermione lhe dera uma forte tapa no ombro, revirando os olhos.

- Cala a boca, Harry. – E virara pra Ginna, que nada parecia entender. – Quer dizer, Ginny, Harry veio atrás de você. Pra falar sobre o divórcio. Vocês precisam conversar...

Ginny pareceu afetada quando o fitou.

- Conversar o quê? – falara, fingindo que assuntos inacabados não existiam.

O moreno fingiu um olhar distante antes de dizer um sarcástico: - Hã... Quem sabe sobre: o porque você pediu A MERDA DO DIVÓRCIO!

- Eu já disse, to cansada de viver essa farsa Harry!

- Nosso casamento nunca foi uma farsa!

- então foi o quê? Um disfarce pra sua covardia?

- Perdão?

- Você... Nunca parece dar mínima.

- Porra, eu te amo!

- Qual a última vez que conversamos sobre alguma coisa?

- Sei lá, um dia antes de você surtar e colocar nosso casamento em crise!

- NOSSO CASAMENTO PASSOU POR UMA CRISE E VOCÊ SEQUER CONSEGUIU NOTAR! – A ruiva vociferara, fazendo com que Hermione desse alguns passos pra trás, pensando seriamente sobre sair dali.

- AAAAAH SIM, A SUA CRISE DE TPM? – Pausara. – OU DE INFIDELIDADE?

- MAIS QUE PORRA É ESSA? QUEM DISSE QUE-

- TÁ NA CARA QUE VOCÊ TEM UM CASO COM ALGUÉM, GINNY! OLHA SÓ COMO VOCÊ... ANDA ESTRANHA!

- ESTRANHA? EU SOU ESTRANHA? QUANDO VOCÊ TEM UM PROBLEMA VOCÊ NÃO É CAPAZ NEM DE ME CONTAR, É COMO SE TUDO SEMPRE ESTIVESSE BEM! FELIZ, FELIZ, FELIZ, FELIZ... FODA-SE ESSA FALSA FELICIDADE DA VIDA DO CONTO DE FADAS DO FAMOSO HARRY POTTER!

- COMO ASSIM? QUE PROBLEMA?

- VOCÊ VIVE DISTANTE!

- ISSO É RIDÍCULO!

- RIDÍCULO? EU SOU SUA ESPOSA E NÃO SEI NADA DA SUA VIDA, ISSO SIM É RIDÍCULO! – Pausara, com amargura. – MAS A HERMIONE, HAHAHA, APOSTO QUE ELA SABE! APOSTO QUE PRA ELA VOCÊ CONTA ATÉ A PORRA DO MAIS ÍNTIMO SEGREDO!

- E O QUE ISSO TEM HAVER COM A HERMIONE?

- QUE VOCÊ AMA ELA!

- O QUÊ?

- AMOR, HARRY! PUTA MERDA, VOCÊ OUVIU O QUE EU DISSE!

- EU N-

- AONDE PASSOU AS ÚLTIMAS NOITES?

- NO APARTAMENTO DA H-

- POIS É, ACREDITE OU NÃO, MAS ANTES DE FAZER ESSA PERGUNTA EU JÁ SABIA QUE DIRIA ISSO!

Hermione parecia chocada, e dispusera a falar um baixo: - Ginny, eu posso garantir que não existe nada entre mim e o-

- CALA ESSA BOCA, HERMS! MAIS QUE MERDA! PELO MENOS ME DEIXA TER ESSA DISCUSSÃO SEM DAR A PORRA DE PALPITE! – gritara a ruiva.

- EU. NÃO. A. AMO. – Harry pausara, respirando fundo pra não enlouquecer.

- AMA SIM, CLARO QUE AMA! É COMO SE ELA FOSSE A FAMÍLIA QUE EU E O JAMES NUNCA VAMOS SER!

- VOCÊS SÃO A MINHA VIDA, GINNY! ELE É NOSSO FILHO E EU ADORO ABSOLUTAMENTE TUDO O QUE ENVOLVA A NOSSA ROTINA!

- É MESMO? E SE TIVESSE QUE ESCOLHER ENTRE MIM E ELA? QUEM ESCOLHERIA?

- O QUÊ?

- ESCOLHA, POTTER!

- ISSO É RIDÍCULO! – O moreno gritara, também confuso.

A ruiva o fitara por algum tempo, um tanto quanto destruída, quase sem forças, deixando as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto.

- Eu sei... – Respondera, de forma baixa. – herms, não me leve a mal, você é a minha melhor amiga, é só que... Não foi esse o casamento que eu esperei... Eu não... quero ser a segunda opção de ninguém mais...

- ginny. – O moreno chamara. – Não importa se estamos em crise ou se estamos distantes. – pausara. – Eu te amo, eu posso consertar isso, eu posso... te contar cada detalhe do que me acontece 24horas por dia, se você quiser, e você é a mulher que eu amo! Por Merlin, Herms é como uma irmã, é como Rony, e...

A ruiva o beijara, quase dando-lhe o perdão, o que foi bastante pra Hermione lagrimar pela intensidade da cena.

CARALHO, POR QUE MALFOY NÃO PODIA SER TÃO SINCERO E LEGAL QUANTO HARRY? POR QUE ELE TINHA QUE SER UM FILHO DA PUTA ETERNAMENTE?

Aparatou.

Jogou-se no sofá, puta da vida.

- Granger? - Ah. Meu. Merlin. – estava chorando? – Ele lhe perguntara, franzindo o cenho.

- O quê? Eu? chorando? – Pausara. – Claro que não, Malfoy. Que idiota essa idéia! – Vira o olhar dele não alterar de preocupação. – E o que faz aqui?

- Foi o Potter, não foi?

- Quê?

- Foi ele que te fez chorar...? Porque se foi, eu vou atrás dele e-

- Cala a boca. – Sinalizara, revirando os olhos, meio amarga. – Você parece um namorado ciumento. – Olhara pros lados impaciente. Por que não conseguia tirar de si essa atmosfera triste? Como se fosse uma fracassada no amor destinada apenas a discussões, bebedeiras, sexo e brigas estúpidas por controle... Talvez, quando Malfoy cansasse dela, ela se tornasse uma dessas mulheres sozinhas... Cheias de gatos. Puta merda, precisava adotar alguns gatos aliás! Quem disse que gatos não eram animais bons, hein? O que tinha demais em passar a vida sozinha se lembrando do quanto ainda amava um loiro filho da puta que só gostava dela pelo prazer que ela proporcionava? – Escuta, se veio aqui pelo sexo, sinto em informar mas eu não to com saco pra isso, então hã... a maldita noite que prometi vai ficar pra outro dia... – Tentara dizer da melhor forma, esperando que ele deixasse logo seu apartamento.

- Então está esperando alguém?

- CLARO QUE NÃO! – Suspirara, impaciente. – Eu só... quero ficar sozinha. – Ele continuava olhando-a inexpressivo, como se a analisasse. Isso estava lhe dando nos nervos. – Sai daqui, Malfoy, mais que merda, eu não vou transar com você hoje! – Falara, quase lagrimando de novo. Sentia-se tão humilhada. Como podia gostar tanto de alguém assim?

- Okay, - Ele começara, com um sorrisinho de canto de lábio, aparentando rir de tudo o que ela sentia. – Então tá decidido né, eu vou ficar.

- O QUÊ, MALFOY?

- é, eu entendi, não vai rolar sexo nem nada e você quer ficar sozinha e bla bla bla bla... – Dissera, sarcástico. – mas eu quero ficar.

- Por quê? – Ela murmurara, em uma espécie de careta de descrédito.

- Não faz diferença.

- Eu não vou cozinhar pra você e nem ficar fazendo sala se é isso o que está pens-

- Granger, eu só quero estar aqui. – Olhara bem nos olhos dela, meio confuso por tamanho brilho. – Com você. É simples.

- Ah merda, isso é alguma aposta, né? – Ela falara, desconfiada.

- Tudo bem, Granger. Quer uma aposta? Aí vai uma: Não vou tocar em um fio de cabelo seu, ou melhor, não vou tentar beijá-la ou qualquer coisa que leve a isso, _a menos que você _me beije primeiro. Se eu ganhar a aposta, você me conta o que a deixou assim, e se você ganhar a aposta, eu deixo que peça demissão do St. Mungos.

Uma proposta tentadora, hã? Se ela ganhasse, poderia pedir demissão do Hospital e perder contato definitivo com o loiro, mas e se perdesse? Mas não é como se existisse essa possibilidade, certo?

- Aposta feita. – Falara, apertando a mão do loiro.


	13. Chapter 13

**xxxxxxxxx**

Acabara de sair do banho, só não tão renovada porque sabia o que teria pela frente: Draco Malfoy sentado em seu sofá, e tudo bem se fosse apenas este, mas também o encontrara mexendo em sua televisão e home theater. O que o idiota estaria aprontando?

Vestira-se da forma mais anti-sexual possível, com um bom/longo e masculino suéter (que Harry esquecera ali uma vez, semanas atrás), e uma calça folgada, não arrumara os cabelos, apenas prendera-os e fora mostrar sua expressão de _não pense que eu me daria ao trabalho de me arrumar pra você, doninha._

E ele parecera nem ligar pra ela, sequer a olhara por mais de 2 segundos, voltara sua atenção ao sofá, jogando-se no mesmo de forma tão espalhafatosa a ponto de não deixar espaço pra que a Granger sentasse.

Ela soltara um grunido de revolta, fuzilando-o, antes de sentar no sofá de dois pequenos lugares, pra acompanhar com raiva o fato de que ele dirigira-se até o mesmo obrigando-os a sentarem mais perto - naquele sofá MÍNIMO.

- Então Granger, eu pensei em vermos um filme...

Ela apenas lhe revirara os olhos, como se o desafiasse.

- Que seja. – Dissera, como se sentisse as vibrações daquela aposta flutuando.

Há, como se fosse alguma tortura pra ela deixar de ser tocada! Ou como se ela fosse se oferecer à Malfoy. Definitivamente o filho da puta lhe propusera um desafio. _O mais fácil de todos os tempos_, ela pontuou, fitando-o.

- Que foi, Granger? – Ele começara, percebendo o olhar analítico da castanha. – Me olhando fixamente pra ver se controla os hormônios, é?

Obrigara-a a segurar a almofada e batê-la na cabeça do loiro.

- Idiota.

Ele lhe sorrira, divertindo-se, antes de apertar o play.

- Desde quando assiste a filmes trouxa, Malfoy? – Ela lhe perguntara, fazendo careta.

- Eu não assisto. – Falara, indiferente.

- E porqu-

- Shhhh, Granger. Eu quero prestar atenção no filme aqui... – Ele lhe indicara, com uma falsa expressão de censura no rosto.

Ela sentira ânsias de lhe dar uma tapa por tamanho cinismo.

Hermione apenas revirou os olhos, em revolta, conformando-se com a idéia absurda de assistir um filme com aquele loiro aguado, e de uma forma paradoxal, apreciando o pequeno brilho dos olhos dele enquanto fitavam a tela da TV.

- Granger, não precisa me comer com os olhos. – Ele lhe dissera, sem sequer lhe dirigir o olhar, sem mover um músculo que fosse, após abrir um sorriso arrastado.

- Eu não estou te comendo com os olhos, argh! Até porque se eu quisesse eu não pr-

- Okay, Granger. Quer conversar? É isso?

- Eu não... – Pausara, defensiva. - ...Não quero conversar.

- Então por que não me deixa assistir o filme em paz?

- Hã... EU QUE NÃO TE DEIXO EM PAZ? TEM CERTEZA DISSO, MALFOY? – Propusera, com os nervos tensos. – TUDO O QUE EU QUERIA ERA FICAR EM CASA CURTINDO MINHA FOLGA TRANQUILAMENTE, MAS NÃÃÃÃO, VOCÊ TINHA QUE... GR, APARECER, COM ESSA CARA DE IMBECIL E COM UMA APOSTA E BLA BLA, UM FILME... QUEM SE IMPORTA COM O FILME? QUEM SE IMPORTA SE VOCÊ, REPENTINAMENTE, RESOLVEU ASSISTIR UM FILME? NÃO TEM BLUE-RAY, DVD OU SEI LÁ NA SUA FANTÁSTICA COBERTURA? OU MELHOR, JÁ QUE O OBJETIVO DE TUDO ISSO É UM SÓ: VOCÊ JÁ NÃO TEM SEU MALDITO SEXO GARANTIDO COM A SECRETÁRIA?

Ele continuara silencioso, observando-a.

- Tsc tsc tsc, eu li sobre isso uma vez.

- Quê?

- _Isso._ – Pausara, arrogante. – TPM.

- EU NÃO TENHO TPM, BABACA!

- Então qual o seu problema, Granger? – Ele dissera, como se o auto-controle houvesse fugido pelos poros do seu rosto, como se só agora o estresse estivesse se refletindo em seus atos.

Estava sério. E Hermione não gostou disso.

- Quer conversar então, Malfoy? – Ela ironizara, com escárnio.

- Se isso me responder por que chegou aqui chorando, eu quero. –Falara, seguro.

- A inseminação... Vai ser daqui a três semanas.

- Quê? - Desviara os olhos dos seus.

– Já falei com Ryan, ele já assinou os termos, já dei a entrada nos documentos de solicitação do Hospital. E isso, de alguma forma, é assustador... Entende?

Malfoy, a essa hora, tinha uma expressão ainda mais séria, com algum tipo de ressentimento que ela não conseguia explicar.

- Estava chorando pela inseminação?

- Eu não sei. – Pausara. – Tudo vai mudar... A inseminação, a demissão do Hospital...

- Vai se demitir mesmo?

- Aham – Respirara fundo, como se pensasse em alguma coisa que estivesse evitando. – É o certo a se fazer...

E de repente, o silêncio entre os dois se tornou natural.

– Era essa conversa que queria? – Ela afirmou, um pouco amarga. - Taí Malfoy.

O loiro continuou calado, antes de levantar-se do sofá.

- Vai se casar com o Weasley, também? – Replicara, com ódio queimando.

- Perdi minhas chances com ele no dia em que aparatei com você pra Mansão Malfoy. – Ela retrucara, com um sorriso.

- Ele a aceitaria de volta, mesmo que estivesse pisando nele com saltos agulha. – O loiro falara.

- Também não é assim... Ron é orgulhoso.

- Ele é um imbecil antes de ser orgulhoso, Granger. – Esclarecera, odiando o tom da conversa que ele próprio havia armado.

Era agora que ele devia perceber que a amava. Que devia se declarar. Que devia fazê-la mudar de ideia. Que devia mostrar o quão diferente podia ser. Que não a queria fazendo a inseminação. Ou com o Weasley. Ou com quem quer que fosse.

_Certo?_

- Tenho que ir, Granger. – Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu articular, dirigindo-se a porta com rapidez e o orgulho exposto.

Ótimo. Um fim definitivo. Era isso o que ela estava esperando. Era isso o que ela havia planejado. Não teve reação além das lágrimas quentes que sentiu rolarem pelo rosto. _MAIS QUE GRANDE... BOSTA! Merda, merda, merda! Burra, burra! Hermione Jane Granger, sua grande... IDIOTA! _E as lágrimas aumentavam de velocidade. Discou no celular um dos poucos números que sabia.

- Herms? – Fora a voz indecisa de seu melhor amigo.

- Ele... foi embora, Harry... Acabou...

- Quê? Quem foi embora? E como assim? – Ele começara argumentar, com o tom de voz tenso.

- Malfoy... Veio no apartamento, mas... – Pausara, respirando fundo. – Ele não... Quer dizer, a aposta... Mas eu... Não queria...

- COMO ASSIM NÃO QUERIA? ELE TE OBRIGOU A FAZER ALGUMA COISA?

- Não, por Merlin! Eu só... – Revirara os olhos, se sentindo a babaca do ano. – Fiz o que tinha que faz-

- Hermione, nada do que diz consegue fazer sentido. – O moreno começara. – Afinal, como está se sentindo?

- O pior dia da minha vida, Harry... Só... – Lamentara-se. – E merda, está com a Ginny, não está? Ah merda, que idiota, eu devo ter atrapalhado alguma coisa, ela... ela não reclamou ainda de te ver no celular?, droga! Eu... Eu vou desligar ok?

- Espera, Herms, me diz o que aconteceu... – O moreno pedira, sentindo o próprio coração apertar ao som da voz da garota.

- Não, quer dizer, eu to bem, é, e... Deixa pra lá... Hã, depois eu ligo. – Foram as suas palavras antes de desligar na cara do garoto.

**xxxxxx**

O moreno exibiu uma expressão frustrada, fitando o celular, sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

- Era ela? – Haviam sido as primeiras palavras da ruiva, depois de sair do banho, com os cabelos escorrendo e o roupão cobrindo o corpo ainda úmido.

Harry não soube – sequer viu razões pelas quais deveria – mentir.

- Hermione.

A expressão de Gina foi desfazendo-se aos poucos, como uma máscara fria que de repente começa a se entristecer.

- É disso que eu to falando, Harry.

- Ela... Não pareceu bem. – O cicatriz afirmou, seguro, como se a frase resolvesse todos os problemas e ciúmes.

- Claro que não pareceu, ELA ABRIU AS PERNAS PRO MALFOY E SE APAIXONOU! QUEM É A IDIOTA QUE FAZ ISSO EM SÃ CONSCIÊNCIA? – A ruiva esbravejou, em revolta e amargura.

De alguma forma, aquilo feriu Harry.

- Ela precisa de um amigo... De alguém que esteja do lado dela, Ginny. Sabe que ela é como uma irmã pra mim...

- NÃO, HARRY, EU NÃO SEI, SINCERAMENTE: EU. NÃO. SEI! – Ela pontuou, aumentando o grau de sua voz.

- Eu preciso...

- Ir atrás dela agora?

- Não do jeito que você pensa, Ginny... – Ele murmurou, sentando-se na cama, sentindo-se cansado dos mesmos debates ciumentos.

- Você tinha razão o tempo todo. – Começara, com a voz cruel. – _Eu dormi mesmo com alguém._

**xxxxxxxx**

- Dois Whiskeys duplos. – Falara Harry, como se fosse um morto-vivo.

- Talvez fosse mentira dela... Talvez ela estivesse tentando te afetar...

- Ou talvez ela tenha me traído, Herms. – Ele indicara, virando o Whiskey preparado.

Hermione fitou-o preocupadamente.

- E o seu? – O moreno lhe indicou, esperando que ela virasse a dose também.

Ela respirara fundo, repetindo a si mesma que aquilo era o certo. Não que ficar porre fosse a solução, mas esquecer de Malfoy e relaxar ao lado de Harry a faria melhor.

- Okay. – Dissera, fechando os olhos com força e virando o copo de súbito.

A bebida ardeu lentamente em sua garganta.

20min depois.

- Olá só quem eu vejo aqui... – Uma loira dissera, cínica, diminuindo os passos na direção de Hermione. – Como vai, Granger?

O ciúmes ainda queimava no peito da castanha, fosse por mágoa ou pelo próprio efeito do whiskey, logo o moreno notou a forma como a expressão da amiga ficara séria.

- Bem, e você? – Respondera, fitando a outra com raiva contida.

- Já tive dias melhores, e você é... – Voltara-se a loira, com o olhar na direção do homem. – Harry Potter? – Murmurara, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Harry exibiu um sorriso que misturava desconfiança e a timidez própria da sua antiga adolescência.

- Prazer. – O moreno se dispusera a falar, sem grandes reações, enquanto apertava a mão da loira.

Foi naquele exato momento que o garçom chegou com 3 doses duplas.

- Gim com tônica, como a madame pediu... – O garçom falara, galante.

- Não, nós não pedimos gim com t...

- Eu pedi, Granger. – A loira dissera, dando um sorriso fino. – Essa é por minha conta. – Falara, tornando-se estranhamente sombria. – Um brinde? – Propusera, fitando o conteúdo dos copos sem desviar.

Harry e Hermione não souberam porque negar a generosidade da loira, brindaram e tomaram todos juntos.

**Xxxxxxxx**

- Coisas constrangedoras? – Ela falara franzindo o cenho, e ajeitando-se no sofá. – tipo o quê?

- Sei lá, Herms, não importa, mas essa é a regra... – Ele indicara, com os olhos injetados de álcool, fitando-a com empolgação.

- Hmmm... – Começara, sorrindo, meio bêbada. – Rony é ruim de cama, hahaha... – Continuara, esperando que o moreno parasse de rir. – Sua vez, Potter!

- Eu já vi... você... Hã, nua.

- O QUÊ? – A garota erguera-se do sofá, desequilibrando-se e recomeçando a rir, mas logo em seguida voltara a ficar séria e dera algumas boas tapas na costa do moreno.

- Mas não foi de pr... Ai! – Ele olhara-a, com uma expressão inocente. – Não foi de propósito!

- Tem 5 segundos pra começar a se explicar.

- VOCÊ SE TROCA COM A PORTA DO QUARTO ABERTA! – Ele dissera, recriminando-a. – Fui lá e... hã, eu vi. Mas foi tão rápido que nem deu pra ver muit... ai! Foi brincadeira, hahahaa, sério, sabe que eu nunca faria isso! – O moreno completara, enquanto a envolvia em um abraço desajeitado.

- Chega desse jogo de confissões constrangedoras...

- Então o que quer jogar?

- Quero ficar bêbada... – Ela dissera, fazendo um biquinho infantil.

- Herms, você já tá bêbada...

- Não! Eu ainda to pensando nele...

- Nele? Malfoy?

- É... Quer dizer, eu não deveria pensar... Mas nem a vodka tá ajudando... – Falara, fechando os olhos enquanto encostava a cabeça na almofada.

- Por que a Ginny fez isso comigo, Herms? – Ele perguntara, e mesmo de olhos fechados, Hermione teve certeza que os olhos dele estavam vazios.

- Insegurança..? Impulso?

- Tanto faz. – Ele murmurou, com a voz baixa.

**Xxxxxxx**

- Talvez eu deva ligar pra Ginny... – Ele começara, como se estivesse lhe contando uma conspiração. - ...E dizer a ela que transamos.

- Mas não transamos. – A morena pôs-se a dizer. – Argh,_ imbecil._

- Ela não sabe, certo? – Ele falara, sorrindo como se tivesse inventado a ideia mais genial.

- Eu não devia... Ter deixado o Ron, e aparatado com Malfoy...

Os dois pareciam entorpecidos nos pensamentos mais absurdos, nas reflexões que nunca ousaram dizer em voz alta.

- Okay, chega de... Falar tanta besteira. O objetivo da noite é esquecer de tudo.

- É!

- Não se sente estranha?

- Perdão?

- Estranha.

- Quão estranha?

- Não sei, eu provavelmente devo estar bêbado.

**Xxxxx**

- Herms...

- Hã...?

- Já imaginou... Como seria...

- Como seria o quê, Harry?

- Se em vez do Rony ou Malfoy, quer dizer, se em vez da Gina, nós...

A castanha balançara a cabeça em negativa, apesar de manter um sorriso ameno.

- Somos como irmãos.

- É!

- Não daria certo.

- Não mesmo.

- E seria estranho... – Ela voltou a argumentar, com a voz mais baixa.

- Definitivamente. – O moreno dissera, pouco antes de beijá-la com violência que não parecia própria dos dois.

**Xxxxxxx**

"Isso nunca aconteceu" fora a frase mais inteligente que algum idiota poderia ter inventado, que algum ser humano racional poderia ter dito. Mas _isso _aconteceu. Não que os dois lembrassem com exatidão do som dos gemidos, da pele se transformando em cor e a queda sem fim de suas mãos e lábios.

Havia apenas a lembrança de um diálogo porre, e o corpo de ambos avançando com suas bocas unidas. E pam, branco, depois disso só o dia seguinte...

Depois de ter cogitado Obliviarte, suicídio, desculpas esfarradas no whiskey, instintos humanos, carência e sentimentos, a última opção que os restara fora concordar fingir que aquilo não acontecera. Que nunca, sob hipótese qualquer, Harry estivera por cima, dentro dela, fazendo-a gemer. Amigos não transam, certo?

Mias absurdo sobre tudo isso é que não havia atração animalesca, nem outro instinto selvagem. Nenhum dos dois se olhara pensando dessa forma, e nem mesmo estando bêbados conseguiam entender como aquilo pudera fugir do controle.

- Quer café? – A voz de Harry falara, quebrando os neuróticos pensamentos da amiga.

- Aham. – Murmurara de volta, segurando a xícara com as duas mãos, os olhos sondando as lembranças que poderia ter, embora não conseguisse lembrar de absolutamente nada além do beijo.

- O que vai fazer agora? – Ele lhe perguntara, com aquela voz ridícula que ele vinha carregando desde que se conheciam, aquela voz de herói.

Pela primeira vez Hermione Granger se irritou com a voz de Harry Potter. Sabia que a culpa não era inteiramente dele. Mas por que poupá-lo? Ou ela poderia muito bem agir como uma adulta. Sim, eles tinham feito sexo, grande coisa!

- Ficar em casa..? – Ela arqueou, comendo torradas como se a culpa não estivesse a matando.

- Não tem que ir ao St. Mungos?

- Pedi demissão ontem, quando foi marcado o processo de inseminação artificial pra daqui a 2 semanas.

- Quê?

- Achei que tivesse contado...

- Não que eu lembre. – Ele respondera, experimentando o silêncio mais absurdo de todos os tempos.

Quase um buraco entre os dois, uma série de bolhas gigantes envolvendo cada um dos dois em diferentes atmosferas.

- Por Merlin, Herms, eu sinto muito... As coisas estão estranhas, eu sei, mas...

- Tá tudo bem, eu só... me sinto culpada.

- Eu me aproveitei. – E dito isso ela quase precisou se concentrar pra não rir da expressão desesperadora pós-altruísta no rosto de Harry.

- Não seja idiota, Potter. Eu não tenho 14 anos e não fui embebedada.

- É, mas eu não fui responsável em...

- Tá, que seja. Vamos só esquecer isso... É uma questão de tempo, até porque não existe muito pra se lembrar... – Pausara, respirando fundo. – E isso é um segredo. Não faz sentido contar pra ninguém.

- Especialmente Ginny.

- E Ron! – Pausara novamente, sentindo o coração acelerar. – E Malfoy!

- Por Merlin, você ainda consegue pensar nele mesmo depois de...

- Mas eu dei o passo mais difícil, ok? Pedi demissão, e hã... praticamente segui em frente sem ele, certo?

- Que seja, Herms, que seja. – O moreno murmurara, em descrédito.

**xxxxxxxx**

Onde está a Dra. Granger? – Malfoy dissera, com a voz rígida, de frente para a secretária da castanha.

- Ela... não pôde vir hoje. – A secretária nervosamente respondera.

O loiro revirara os olhos.

- Claro que não, tsc tsc, essa irresponsável.

- _Ela se demitiu_, por merlin – A secretária resmungara, fitando-o com um pouco de desprezo.

- Perdão?

- Dra. Granger não trabalha mais no St. Mung...

- E QUEM ASSINOU A DEMISSÃO DELA?

- eu... e-eu não s...

O loiro olhara-a como se fosse um verme.

**xxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Aviso: Eu considero esse o capitulo onde o Malfoy é o mais babaca de todos. Fim. Não desistam da fanfic! E VOTEM!

A secretária de sorriso rabugento tomara a sua frente, anunciando a sua chegada.

− Sr., Dr. Malfoy está aqui. – Falara, exibindo uma careta de descontentamento.

Draco franziu o cenho, sem entender o motivo da reação da _velha._ Talvez estivesse caducando, pensou, deixando-a de lado.

O senhor a sua frente tinha cabelos grisalhos não moveu-se de sua poltrona, sequer ergueu os olhos, mantinha uma expressão curiosa, enquanto observava o que Draco acreditou serem exames que estavam em cima da mesa.

− Do que se trata? – Quiser saber, irritando-se pela falta de atenção.

O outro médico permanecera em silêncio, antes de ordenar um feitiço para que os exames se guardassem sozinhos em suas respectivas pastas de arquivamento.

− Nada demais. – Respondera. – Apenas uma _ironia._ Mas então Sr. Malfoy, os 3 pacientes da ala C, vítimas de uma maldiç-

− Que tipo de ironia? – Draco o cortara, em desconfiança, com os olhos fixos. – Algum novo diagnóstico da poção d-

− Oh, não não. – O outro médico apressara-se em dizer, com diversão nos olhos. – Trata-se apenas de uma paciente que solicitou exames de rotina pré-inseminação artificial, mas que... Hm, aparentemente já está... – E rira, mexendo em seu bigode. – Grávida. Há-há-há. O destino é algo curioso, não? – Acrescentara, alheio. – Mas de qualquer forma, não foi para ouvir historias que o Sr. Precisou vir aqui, e sim para saber da evolução dos casos dos pacientes d-

− Tem razão. – Resolvera concordar, revirando os olhos. – A mais nova encontra-se em um estágio avançado de queimaduras causadas pelo feitiço Fireum, como já deve saber, a medida que parte de seus ferimentos é cicatrizado, a moça apresenta novos diagnósticos de queimaduras que se auto-sustentam durante a noite.

Draco estreitou os olhos, com aparência cansada.

− Estive trabalhando em algumas poções com o Herbologista do hospital. – Começara, decidido. – Longbottom teve a ideia de usar plantas aquáticas capazes de emitir água por tempo indeterminado através de seus poros em uma mistura com gelricho... – Completara.

E não soube como, mas teve um flash insano.

Granger. Inseminação artificial. Exames.

Engoliu em seco.

− Aliás, qual o nome da felizarda dos exames? – Dissera, subitamente, sentindo-se imbecil.

_Porque você o é, Malfoy._

− Hmm... – O outro médico retrucada, como quem tenta lembrar-se de algo distante, mas ao mesmo tempo encarando o loiro surpreso. – Accio exame 1! – E assim que os exames se puseram em suas mãos murmurou um: - Ah, aqui está: Hermione Jan- Contudo, antes que pudesse terminar, o outro já havia aparatado.

− Como foram as coisas lá? – Hermione lhe perguntara, após um abraço discreto, pouco antes das suas sentarem-se na mesa.

Gina Weasley tinha olheira embaixo dos olhos. Forçara um sorriso.

− Da maneira mais deprimente que assinar os papeis do divórcio pode ser. – Voltara os olhos ao cardápio, embora não estivesse realmente observando qualquer uma das letras, apenas não queria nenhum olhar de piedade. – Não me arrependo. – Afirmara, assustando a si mesma com a mentira. – Foi o melhor pra nós. – Pausara, indecisa. – Não foi?

Algo dentro de Hermione dizia que aquela pergunta era uma cilada, que era cruel demais sequer pensar em uma resposta.

− Eu... Não sei. – Respondera, sinceramente. – Pra mim vocês dois sempre vão se amar.

Gina lhe ofereceu um sorriso amargo, quase seco.

− Que seja. – Reagira, chamando o garçom para fazer seu pedido.

Apesar de quase 2 semanas terem se passado após o "incidente", a castanha ainda se sentia algum tipo de traidora que nunca seria digna de perdão. E talvez o fosse mesmo, já que nunca tinha conseguido juntar coragem suficiente para contar a (ex/atual?) melhor amiga sobre A noite não-planejada com Harry.

Respirou fundo, tentando espantar a culpa da cabeça.

_Não é como se ela tivesse feito aquilo sozinha_, algo dentro de si retrucou. Mas ela sabia que culpar Harry era errado.

Nunca achara que esse tipo de coisa – divórcio – era algo tão real. Já vira em outras famílias, claro, e vira o divórcio de conhecidos de Hogwarts nos últimos anos, mas achava que o amor era o suficiente, certo? Porque no fundo ela tinha certeza que seus melhores amigos ainda se amavam.

− Herms? – Gina a chamara, e não parecia ser a primeira vez. – Tudo bem?

− Claro. Eu só estava pensando no... – _Seu casamento. _– Bebê. Ou em como tudo vai mudar em alguns dias. – Mentira, sentindo-se nervosa.

Será que a culpa existiria pra sempre?

A ruiva mudara de expressão, tentando-se empolgar com a novidade.

− Já começou o enxoval? – Quisera saber, desta vez realmente interessada.

− Sim. Tenho aproveitado meus dias de desempregada pra comprar as coisas. O quarto já está até pintado, há-há-há.

− Vai ser o bebê mais mimado do mundo. – A outra dissera, enquanto dava um gole em seu martíni recém-chegado. – E você tem... Tem conversado com** ele**?

_Malfoy?, _foi o primeiro nome que lhe veio a cabeça.

− Harry, você quer dizer?

Não era como se fizesse algum sentido a Weasley perguntando sobre Malfoy, até porque ela mesma sabia que já não existia nada a se contar.

− Já fazem alguns dias que não nos falamos. – Falara, com sinceridade.

Não que algo estivesse estranho entre ela e o Potter, mas não era como se naquela semana eles fossem exatamente as pessoas favoritas um do outro.

Talvez acreditassem em seus íntimos que com alguma distância eventual as evidências daquela noite pudessem ser apagadas de suas cabeças. Não que houvesse alguma lembrança clara, além de um beijo e a manhã constrangedora em que acordaram – nus! – sob a mesma cama.

O mundo não era justo, pensou.

− Aconteceu alguma coisa? – A ruiva quis saber, fingindo estar alheia ao assunto, enquanto novamente olhava o cardápio. – Não que eu me... Importe. – Completara, com dificuldade, pois sabia que a amiga a sua frente carregava uma expressão cínica.

− Nada em especial. – Foi sua resposta, engolindo em seco.

Draco estava experimentando algo que ultimamente parecia comum para ele. A maneira contraditória com a qual sentia-se sobre tudo o que estivesse relacionado aquela castanha. Até que semanas atrás eles – ou ele, que seja – haviam se dado um ponto final. Era aquele exato ponto onde ele não poderia mais fingir que iria mais longe ou que poderia ser mais do que eram, embora ele talvez – E draco não tinha certeza quanto ao significado desta palavra – talvez ele quisesse. O clichê inteiro. Provar para Hermione que não era o mesmo, que não queria as mesmas coisas, que poderia surpreende-la.

Contudo, era como se aquilo fosse pedir demais de si mesmo, porque não era um começo que ela queria, era o meio da história. O que ela queria não era o começo da intimidade, e sim o meio, o lavar as louças, ver filmes, ter um filho. Dele. Diabos! O loiro não queria ser pai. Ou casar. Ou monogamia. Pelo contrário, estas haviam sido ideias por muito tempo abominadas. Especialmente ser pai, o que – coincidência ou não – era/parecia o grande sonho da vida da castanha.

Mas é claro que este poderia ser o grande sonho da vida dela!. Granger poderia ter o sonho que quisesse, poderia almejar o que quisesse, pensou, com um sorriso irônico. Ele não. Ele nascera em uma família onde o casamento, a falta de amor e a ideia de família eram um conceito por demasiado forçado, quem sabe até doentio. Levou anos para admitir e entender que aquilo que havia em sua casa quando voltava de Hogwarts não era uma família. Eram dois estranhos que dividiam uma mansão. Era um estranho que conseguia parecer mais desprezível e nojento do que um verdadeiro verme de fato poderia parecer. E era, supostamente, este estranho que deveria lhe apoiar, estar consigo, ser chamado de pai!. O estranho que só aparecia em casa para jantares sombrios, silenciosos, que terminavam com o choro abafado da mãe toda vez que Draco cruzava a porta do quarto dos pais para ir dormir. Ou que se afastava e temia o pai toda vez que sentia o forte cheiro de whiskey vindo de si, com aquele olhar de desgosto, antes de deixar bem claro que aquela vida era uma grande ruína do que os Malfoys foram, e que a culpa daquilo era dele – ele, uma porra de um garotinho que não era nem o Potter para ser culpado da queda das trevas da família!. Odiava como sua mãe tentava defende-lo, ainda que sem abraça-lo, dando a impressão que discutir com o seu pai era o seu grande momento maternal. E odiava como seu pai acabava por lhe tirar este momento, enquanto a torturava com lentidão e um sorriso doente no rosto.

Não queria ser responsável por ninguém, ter a obrigação de ser bom, ter que ser o porto seguro e o espelho de um alguém que já precisava de um cenário de afeto moldado antes mesmo de ter nascido.

Draco sabia que havia mudado ao longo dos anos. Após a guerra. Afinal, todos haviam mudado. Mas ainda era um Malfoy. Era jovem demais pra isso. E a ideia de não estar preparado o deixava ligeiramente perdido, e perguntava-se se não fora esta frustração desnorteada que em parte guiara Lucios a transformar a vida dele e de Narcisa em um inferno.

Virou a dose de whiskey, deixando o copo no balcão, de cabeça baixa, até ouvir um forte estrondo, de um copo ao seu lado, que também havia sido deixado no balcão com a mesma frustração que carregava. E lá estava o Potter.

Sentiu raiva, embora não soubesse explicar porque.

Não gostava do testa rachada, e isto era um fato.

"- Morre de medo, não é Malfoy? Você sabe que se eu quisesse, eu seria o cara certo, ela cederia. Fim. Quem é Draco Malfoy nessa história?", lembrou-se. Quem diabos aquele testa rachada pensava que era para dizer aquilo?!, cerrou os punhos, sem perceber que ainda o encarava.

Potter revirou os olhos, ignorando a ameaça involuntária do loiro. Pediu outra dose.

− O que faz aqui? – O loiro quisera saber, pensando se aquilo não tinha alguma relação com ela.

− Bebendo. – Pausara, dando um gole. – Vodka.

− Bebida para viados. – O loiro debochara, tomando um gole de seu whiskey.

O moreno não parecia se importar.

− Foda-se, Malfoy.

− Não deveria estar apertando o saco do Ministro ou algo assim? – O loiro dissera. – O grande herói da nação bruxa. – Falara quase como se estivesse cuspindo.

− Que imbecil. - Comunicara, no mais próximo de um riso. – Com essa cara de miserável, _como se a sua vida fosse realmente miserável._ – Afirmara, balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo, com um segundo riso que logo se foi para dar lugar a outra vodka.

Aquilo irritou o loiro.

Que diabos!

− Tenho meus motivos, Potter. – Não queria se estender mais.

− Ah, claro que tem. – O moreno ironizara. – Hermione!

O outro não gostara daquele tom. Era como se o moreno soubesse de algo que ele não podia entender, e ele estava cansado desse tipo de coisa.

− Reparo. – Ouviu Harry murmurar, para só então perceber que havia quebrado o copo apenas com a força das mãos.

− E você por acaso acha que tem uma vida miserável, Potter? – Debochara, querendo atingi-lo.

− Assinei os papeis do divórcio hoje. – Pausara. – E eu os amo.

Draco franziu o cenho.

− Gina e James. São minha família e agora... – Parara, sentindo-se torpe.

O loiro riu.

− Não vejo como isso não possa ser consertado. – Começara.

− Eu já tentei... Ela não acredita em mim, acho que eu amo a h- E o moreno se dera conta do quê estava falando e com quem!

− Granger? – Draco insinuara, com um frio desconhecido na barriga. Não queria finalmente saber o que existia entre ela e Potter, mas algum monstro masoquista dentro de si queria continuar aquela conversa até arrancar cada detalhe daquele babaca. E antes mesmo de saber já sentia vontade de mata-lo.

− É. Mas ela é como uma-

− Irmã, é, eu sei, todos conhecem esse discurso. – Repetira, fingindo tédio. – Acontece, Potter, que a Granger não é a sua irmã. – Argumentara, em seguida perguntando-se porque dissera isto.

− Não. – O outro repetira, olhando para o nada. – Mas tudo isso não faz diferença. Gina não acredita em mim.

− Naturalmente. – O loiro dissera, sem se importar em aconselhar o testa rachada. Que morresse no alcoolismo, ele não se importava nem um pouco. – Por que acha que a minha vida não é miserável?

− Está aqui por Hermione, mas sabe que poderia tê-la se **realmente** quisesse. – O moreno explicara, com uma expressão de desgosto na última frase.

− Eu já consegui o que queria. – Disse, tentando aparentar displicência.

− Não me engana, Malfoy. – O moreno voltou a sua sombra de riso. – Você é só mais um covarde. E tudo bem, eu realmente não acho que ela mereça terminar com um.

A fúria apoderou-se do loiro, queria destruir Potter, esmaga-lo. Não conseguia entender aquelas sensações. Sabia que o inimigo estava certo. Mas isso não mudava em nada.

Avançou sobre o outro com o punho direito.

Harry caiu da cadeira em que estava sem reagir.

− Você sempre perde o controle, Malfoy, patético. – Falara, levantando-se. Não queria brigar. Por Merlin, só queria beber! E Gina. E James. E um abraço comum de Hermione, sinalizando que tudo estava bem entre os dois de novo.

− Existe um motivo pelo o qual você está aqui e não sendo consolado por ela, Testa rachada. – Draco explicara, incomodado. – Ou vai negar?

O moreno preferira o silencio. Pensando que se confessasse aquilo a Malfoy, talvez o imbecil fosse ao apartamento da amiga e aí sim ela o odiaria ainda mais. Ainda que o moreno não soubesse exatamente se Hermione o odiava, sua consciência o atormentava dizendo que sim, que fora ele que... A levara pra cama e a envolvera naquele circo de horrores que era a ruína de seu casamento. Entre os ciúmes descontrolados de Gina, Hermione como válvula de escape, o ciúme que sentia dela, a traição da ex-esposa e a saudade que sentia do casamento, da amizade com Hermione e principalmente de James.

O loiro bufou, esperava ter provocado Potter o suficiente para saber FINALMENTE se havia algo mais entre ele e a castanha, mas o testa rachada não cedera. Talvez aquela desconfiança fosse coisa de sua cabeça.

− Eu não a amo nem nada. – Draco começara, voltando a se sentar. – _Só a queria pra mim._

O moreno também se ajeitara, como se pelo menos daquela vez pudesse tentar ser civilizado com Malfoy.

− Por quê? – Ousou perguntar.

− Eu não sei. – Respondera, sentindo-se um adolescente de 15 anos, confuso e perdido. – Não quero me tornar meu pai. – Falara, pela primeira vez, e arrependera-se segundos depois. – Não quero ser pai.

− Bem, você já tem o queria: Não é pai, e muito menos Lucios Malfoy.

− Ela está grávida. – Draco confessou.

− Hermione? – Falara, desnorteado. O moreno sentia como se pudesse sufocar. − Você é um imbecil. – Dissera, fitando o loiro.

_Draco achava que ser pai do filho de Hermione, a mulher com quem queria estar, era ruim?_, Harry pensou, desgostoso, _o idiota realmente não a merecia._

Precisava encontrar Hermione o quanto antes, ela devia estar perdida, tinha certeza disso.

− Sabe onde posso encontra-la? – Perguntou, sentindo-se babaca por precisar perguntar algo ao moreno, algo que só alguém que realmente a conhecia poderia saber (?).

− Como assim? – Harry quis saber.

− Não consegui acha-la no apartamento. Deve ter algum lugar pra onde ela iria...

− Se estivéssemos em Hogwarts eu diria a biblioteca ou os jardins, mas agora eu não sei. Com Ginny, possivelmente. – Mas no fundo ele sabia que ela não estava com Gina, deveria estar se sentindo deveras culpada para compartilhar o fato que poderia destruir sua amizade com a outra. Que ela e Harry haviam dormido juntos. Droga.

Olhou para o teto, lá estavam pequenas estrelas de plástico que brilhavam no escuro. Teria sorrido com a imagem em outra época. Teria sorrido também ao olhar sua velha estante de livros de ficção trouxa. E todas as coisas pertenciam aos seus hábitos adolescentes. Mas por enquanto, a única coisa que conseguia fazer era continuar em silêncio deitada naquela cama, embrulhada com o cobertor do que deveria ser o quarto de hóspedes da casa de seus pais, e que era na verdade seu antigo quarto.

Não queria sair dali tão cedo.

Não tinha nada em que pudesse pensar a ponto de se distrair. _Primeiro_, começou, tentando organizar seus pensamentos, _havia Ronald, que não queria, você sabe, uma família._ E então os dois haviam terminado e ela decidira – insanamente (!) – fazer a inseminação. E então havia Harry, sempre em crise com sua melhor amiga. E Malfoy. _Sempre_, ponderou, _sarcástico_. E prático. Ele não era como ela. Não ponderava mil vezes e media prós e contras. Ele sentia vontade de algo e fazia, ele queria algo e dizia, não necessariamente da maneira certa.

E agora, havia a mágoa de Ronald, a estranheza da noite que havia partilhado com seu melhor amigo, o divórcio que parecia muito mais sua culpa, a amizade bizarra com Gina Weasley, o relacionamento mais-não-relacionamento recém terminado com Malfoy porque bem, ele não a amava (ela tentou não se sentir mal com esta simples conclusão). E, por fim, quando finalmente acreditava que não pudesse se sentir mais perdida, descobrira que estava grávida. Não por conta da inseminação.

Era um novo acontecimento que lhe trazia diferentes perspectivas. Por um lado, sentia-se maravilhada. Era sua grande vontade, certo? Uma criança, que estava crescendo dentro do seu ventre, por Merlin! . E por outro, sentia-se idiota. Porque era uma criança sobre a qual, respirou fundo, _ela não sabia quem era o pai, diabos!_

Puxou o edredon mais para si.

Como contaria aquilo a Harry? Como contaria aquilo a Malfoy? Como Gina e Rony reagiriam a isso? Com-, respira, Hermione, respira...

"- Ginny, eu posso garantir que não existe nada entre mim e o-

- CALA ESSA BOCA, HERMS! MAIS QUE MERDA! PELO MENOS ME DEIXA TER ESSA DISCUSSÃO SEM DAR A PORRA DE PALPITE! – gritara a ruiva.

- EU. NÃO. A. AMO. – Harry pausara, respirando fundo pra não enlouquecer.

- AMA SIM, CLARO QUE AMA! É COMO SE ELA FOSSE A FAMÍLIA QUE EU E O JAMES NUNCA VAMOS SER!"

Lembrou das palavras de Gina, em pânico. Como pudera chegar a esta situação?!

"EU. NÃO. A. AMO". Claro que ela sabia que ele a amava, eram coisas diferentes, ele a amava como uma-, argh, refletiu, tendo a impressão que a denominação de irmã parecia demasiadamente hipócrita. Irmãos não... transavam. E agora ignorar isto seria impossível.

Eles haviam transado, logo não eram irmãos, o que mudava as coisas.

Mas não é como se Hermione estivesse magicamente desejando que tudo desse certo entre os dois, feito um romance de banca de jornal, sobre melhores amigos que se apaixonam. Claro que não! A ideia de ter dormido com Harry era absurda, e ao mesmo tempo doce. Porque ele o era, mas nada apagava o fato de que parecia bizarro demais imaginá-lo... Argh.

Não queria que Harry fosse o pai, sinceramente. Era um circo de horrores para o qual nunca estaria preparada para enfrentar. Afastar-se dos Weasley, a quem considerava com uma família, afastar-se de Gina ou o destruir a confiança que havia entre seus dois amigos amigos de infância.

Contudo, não podia nunca desejar que Draco fosse o pai daquele bebê. Tinha impressão de que: 1) Ele não aceitaria a criança, para começar, 2) Ele a odiaria quando soubesse que Harry também poderia ser o pai, 3) Ele não aceitaria a criança, 4) Ele – talvez – achasse que aquilo não se tratava de um golpe barato para segurá-lo, 5) Se o filho fosse dele, ela nunca poderia superar Malfoy, aquela criança a lembraria dele todos os dias...

Ouviu batidas na porta.

− Posso entrar? – A voz mansa de sua mãe se pronunciou.

Murmurou algo como Uhum bem baixo, torcendo para que a mãe entendesse isto como um sinal para deixa-la sozinha.

− O que houve? – A senhora de cabelos grisalhos quisera saber, sentada na beira de sua cama, e ela sorria levemente, enquanto secava uma lágrima da castanha.

− Nada, mãe. – Respondera, sem querer encará-la.

− Você está grávida, não está?

− Eu, O QUÊ?! – Gaguejara, confusa.

− Grávida, Hermione. – Repetira, com um olhar terno. – De alguém que a deixou confusa.

− Como pode saber? – Murmurou, fitando-a.

− Bom, pra começar quando você chegou aqui, largou sua bolsa e um envelope no sofá e veio direto para o seu antigo quarto... – Pausara. – Eu vim trazê-los pra cá. Estava escrito St. Mungos, BHCG.

− Ainda não entendi...

− BHCG é o nome do teste de gravidez em um hospital. Mas não consegui imaginar porque isso a deixaria tão perdida, o que me fez supor que é o _alguém _relacionado a essa gravidez que a deixou assim.

Hermione sorriu, sua mãe era mulher mais sagaz que já havia conhecido. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

− Eu não sei quem é o pai. – Pausara, viu a boca de sua mãe se abrir lentamente, expressando choque. – E dos dois, quem quer que seja, não... não estará certo.

− Dois? Ronald e Harry? – Tentara, em seu palpite mais óbvio.

− Não, não. Harry e- Vira o sorriso de sua mãe abrir-se. _Mães... – _Draco.

− Quem é Draco?

− É uma longa história...

**Horas depois**

Passara metade da noite acordada até finalmente aceitar aquela situação, ou perceber que não havia nada que pudesse fazer além de minimizar os estragos nas relações entre seus amigos.

Levantou-se com determinação e aparatou para a biblioteca medibruxa do St. Mungos.

O lugar era sujo e estava inabitado, deu graças a deus, jogando o casaco em cima de uma das mesas e passando a vasculhar com os olhos o local.

Haviam 5 corredores paralelos contendo estantes que ultrapassavam uma altura aceitável, contendo os livros mais grossos que já vira na vida.

Precisava saber mais sobre aquilo, deveria haver uma poção ou feitiço que a ajudasse a descobrir quem era o pai. Não quisera explicar a situação ao médico do St. Mungos, pois julgara que o mesmo poderia informar Draco, direta ou indiretamente sobre aquele estranho arranjo em que se envolvera, ainda mais já tendo sido funcionária, seria o assunto dos corredores. Precisava resolver isso sozinha, concluiu. E só comunicar a notícia quando tivesse absoluta certeza das coisas.

Seria uma longa madrugada!, pensou, antes de conjurar um café forte.

"Feitiços não permitidos para gravidas", não, "1001 poções para descobrir o sexo do bebê", "Principios básicos da gravidez bruxa". O terceiro titulo chamou a atenção da castanha. De fato, nunca se perguntara se a gravidez bruxa diferiria em algo do que já sabia sobre a gravidez de uma trouxa. Ao recordar-se de Gina não conseguia pensar em nada particularmente estranho que já não tivesse antes, mas ainda assim, pegou o grosso livro e começou a lê-lo.

Já faziam dois dias que não tinha notícias de Hermione. E sabia que ela não havia aparatado para o seu apartamento, a julgar pela quantidade de vezes que tinha batido lá até praticamente explodir a porta e jogar o feitiço homem revelio.

Não era mais a hora de se sentir miserável, inseguro ou tomar algum porre. Tinha conseguido um dia de folga (basicamente abandonado seu posto), mas agora precisava voltar, nenhum paciente ou setor daquele hospital tinha culpa se ele era um irresponsável. Aliás, ponderou, não conseguia lembrar-se da última vez em que havia agido de maneira tão leviana quanto ao seu cargo no St. Mungos. Aquela era sua carreira, sua vida, o que dera em si para largar o hospital sem considerar que as pessoas precisavam dele?!

Imaginou que Hermione fosse estar em algum casulo particular ou quem sabe escondida sob as asas do Potter ou Weasley ou algum de seus malditos "amigos". Mas logo a acharia, estava certo, ela não poderia esconder-se para sempre, uma hora teria que enfrenta-lo para falar sobre a gravidez. Afinal, ele era parte disso, não era?

Mal pusera os pés no hospital e vira Annie sufoca-lo com 3 memorandos para assinar, elogios fúteis – que o fizeram se perguntar quando diabos sua verdadeira secretária voltaria para assumir o lugar e a confirmação de 3 reuniões somente para aquele dia, além de perguntar sobre como seriam ministradas as entrevistas para preencher a vaga de Chefe do departamento de psicologia e Psicóloga-sênior que antes pertenciam a Hermione.

− Cancele a reunião com Longbottom. Mande uma coruja a ele pedindo um relatório do estado atual dos 3 pacientes vítimas da mesma maldição e peça o nome das plantas aquáticas que ele precisa para aplicar nos pacientes, farei uma pesquisa sobre a validade delas e pesquisarei no histórico de casos médicos sobre algum caso semelhante. E sobre as entrevistas para preencher a vaga, cancele. E um café puro, srta... – DROGA! Eles já tinham dormido juntos, uma centena de vezes, inclusive já dera a chave de seu apartamento pra aquela loira e agora nem conseguia lembrar-se de seu sobrenome/nome/o que quer que fosse.

Sentia-se um canalha. E sabia que o era. O que mais poderia fazer?!

Entrou em sua sala procurando o relatório de 2 dias atrás pertencente ao caso da maldição.

− Accio relatório! – A pequena pasta voou até suas mãos com exatidão, ao mesmo tempo em que a secretária – ANNIE, É ISSO! – aparecera com seu cappuccino e um sorriso provocante.

Aparatou, entediado.

Quando desaparatou na biblioteca do hospital identificou algo de muito incomum ali. Primeiro porque era praticamente impossível que alguém estivesse fazendo alguma pesquisa ali, pois dentro do hospital só havia 1 caso repetido em 3 pacientes que os desafiasse, e não era como se os médicos dos St. Mungos não tivessem sua própria biblioteca particular para poções e métodos, se o problema fosse esse. Quem quer que estivesse ali procurava algo fora do normal, envolvido na história bruxa ou talvez fosse algum leigo em medicina bruxa, mas aprendizes e estudantes não eram bem vindos naquele lugar, sequer saberiam como encontra-lo dentro do hospital. A única pessoa que poderia estar ali remotamente era o herbologista do hospital.

− Longbottom? – Murmurou, depois de lançar um feitiço para iluminar o lugar.

Mas o que encontrou com uma pilha de mais de 20 livros que formavam uma espécie de barreira desordenada sobre a pessoa que os devorava.

Falou com a pessoa, mas novamente a pessoa não lhe deu respostas. E foi quando encontrou-a dormindo em cima de um livro aberto e rodeada pelos outros com 3 copos de café vazios na mesa.

Os cachos caiam em seu rosto, cobrindo parte dele, e seu cabelo parecia grande demais, em revolta, coisa que ele nunca tinha reparado. Sorriu antes de ajeitar os cachos dela para a parte de trás de sua orelha, quase em uma carícia.

Não queria acordá-la, na verdade, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia uma urgência absurda em conversar com ela, esclarecer as coisas e vê-la abrir os olhos.

− Granger? – Disse, próximo ao seu ouvido, acariciando com o polegar o pescoço da castanha.

Tudo o que tivera em resposta fora um murmúrio inteligível, o que o fez repetir o processo, dessa vez um pouco mais alto.

Ela espantou-se, assustada, como se houvesse sido pega, foi quando Draco percebeu os títulos daqueles livros que a cercavam.

Hermione começou a tentar ficar apresentável, ajeitando o cabelo desengonçado que ela sabia que deveria estar uma merda e tentando juntar a última gota de dignidade dentro de si.

O loiro sorriu da maneira desajeitada com que ela tentava evita-lo e sentou-se ao seu lado, entregando-lhe o cappuccino que tinha em mãos.

Merda, sentira falta dela. Muita. Achava que fosse coisa da sua cabeça, mas não, depois de vê-la ali, percebera que era verdade. Ainda queria beijá-la. O que diabos ela tinha que o deixava daquela maneira sempre?

− Você está grávida. – Ele afirmou, sério.

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

− Quando pretendia me falar, Granger? – Disse aquilo friamente, mas sem intenção, apenas o suficiente para deixa-la ligeiramente triste, mas não deixaria que ele percebesse.

− Sinto muito. – Falara, com a voz firme. – É que não é só isso, existem outras cois-

− Você transou com o Potter, não transou? – Pronunciaria.

Ele conseguia lembrar perfeitamente da reação do Potter quando lhe contara a novidade, e conseguia ver o quão miserável quatro olhos estava naquele dia, como se estivesse absolutamente sozinho. Aquilo não era só sobre sua família, era também sobre Hermione. Sabia que estava acontecendo algo de muito errado ali para que ela estivesse se escondendo até mesmo do quatro olhos. Agora tinha certeza.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, engolindo em seco. Decidiu que não queria saber como ele descobrira todas aquelas coisas tão rápido. E prometeu a si mesma que não ia chorar.

O loiro sentia-se mal e sabia que se torturaria um milhão de vezes com esta lembrança. Queria quebrar a cara do Potter, naturalmente. E se sentia incomodado, vulnerável, exposto. Eram sensações demais para que pudesse assimilar uma só. Olhou bem nos olhos dela, prestando atenção nas olheiras que estavam ao redor deles e como ela parecia cansada e que provavelmente só devia ter se "alimentado" com os três copos de café que estavam ao seu lado. E eles haviam terminado de uma vez por todas. E ele fora um idiota todas as vezes. Não queria retomar o ponto de pararam, quando ele usaria de deboches e sarcasmo para esconder o quanto aquilo mexia com ele, ou quanto exigia que ela fosse dele, porque – agora ele sabia – ela não era.

− Tá tudo bem, Granger... – Dissera, puxando-a para o que parecia ser um abraço. Ouviu-a soluçar contra si.

COMENTEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. Preciso muito saber o que vocês acham, se ainda leem. A intenção não era deixar um capitulo pedante, esclarecendo. E muito menos demorar tanto a postar. Sim, agora tenho tempo. Quem lê as outras fanfics sabe que aos poucos eu estou retomando uma a uma devidamente. Esse capitulo foi meio difícil, porque todas as vezes que eu escrevi ele ao longo de 2012 eu acabava travando e apagando tudo ou perdendo o ritmo da fanfic. Mas é isso, agora foi pra valer hahaha Tive tempo pra reler e refletir e pensar no rumo da história. VOTEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

E pra quem não acompanha me devore, fica a dica!


End file.
